


Three Little Wolves Part 2

by imkiki_idontloveu



Series: Three Little Wolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkiki_idontloveu/pseuds/imkiki_idontloveu
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Series: Three Little Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689730
Kudos: 1





	1. The Lone Wolf

-Riley

We were racing through the woods, something we three did to stay in shape. We went our separate ways; Scott to Allison's, Sam to Anna's, me to Cole's. I walked up to the door. I didn't have to open it because Cole opened it for me. "Took you long enough." He said as he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me into him. Feeling his lips on mine sent shivers through my body. Long story short, I'm dating a Telekinetic teenager. After hanging out (more like making out) with Cole, I decided to go visit Lydia in the hospital.

When I got there, the sight before me was rather hilarious. It was Stiles, passed out on the seats of the waiting room. "Stiles!" I yelled. He was still sound asleep. I went into Lydia's room. "Riley." I heard her say. "Lydia." I said as I gave her the flowers I picked up for her. "Thank you Riley." She said. I smiled at her. She started getting up. "Do you need help in the shower?" Her dad asked. "Yeah, maybe if I was 4 and still taking bubble baths." Lydia said. Lydia's father and I exited the room when we bumped into my mom. "Hey mom." I said as I hugged her. "Hey Riley." She said as she squeezed me tighter. "Has he been here all night?" Lydia's dad asked my mom, referring to Stiles. "He's been here all weekend." She answered. I walked over to Stiles and shook him. He woke up pretty easily. "Is she okay?" He asked me. "She's fine. She's in the shower right now." I said. I heard the squeaking of the shower as it turned on. "She just turned on the water Stiles." I said. When I turned around, Cole was coming out of the elevator. "Hey." I said as I walked towards him. "Hey there." He said as he kissed me. "You're wearing my shirt." He whispered in my ear. We laughed. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something." I began. I heard his heartbeat increase. "What is it?" He asked. I put my hand on his chest. "It's not what you think. I got an offer." I said. "An offer for what?" He asked. Before I could answer, I heard a crashing noise. I turned to see Stiles with a vending machine in front of him. I glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders. I looked back at Cole to see him giggling. I then started to hear the heartbeat of a panicked Lydia. "What do you hear?" Cole asked. "Is it Lydia?" Stiles asked. I stood there in silence, trying to focus on her. I heard her panicking whimpers. Finally, I heard her scream. I screamed, louder than I thought I could. I couldn't remember anything after that. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. "Quite a fall you did there kiddo." My mom said. "What happened?" I asked. "Alot. Lydia screamed, you screamed, you passed out, she ran away." Cole said. "Lydia did what?" I asked. "She ran away. I don't know where she went, but she's gone." Cole said. Stiles came in my room. "Let's get out of here." He said. We went outside where my brothers were waiting for us. Stiles handed Scott Lydia's gown. "The one she was just wearing?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her." Scott said. "I promise." He said as he looked at me. Stiles started his Jeep and Allison appeared in front of it. "What are you doing here? Someone's going to see us." Scott said. "Who cares? She's my best friend and we need to find her before they do." She said. "I can find her before the cops can." Scott said. "How about before my father does?" Allison asked. "He knows?" Stiles asked. "Yeah. I just saw him and 2 other guys leave my house in SUV's." Allison said. "Search party." Sam said. "More like a hunting party." Allison said. "Get in." Scott said as he opened his door. Allison sat next to me. She put her hand on mine. "We'll find her Riley. I promise." She said. She kissed me on my cheek and wiped away my forming tears.

"Alright well if she's turning, will they actually kill her?" Stiles asked. "I don't know okay? All they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral when 'the others' get here." Allison said. "What others?" Sam asked. "They won't tell me that either." Allison said. "Okay, your family has some serious communication issues to work on." Stiles said. "Scott are we going the right way?" Stiles yelled. Scott sniffed the air. "Take the next right!" Scott yelled back with his head out of the window. "But Stiles, Lydia isn't going to change." I said. "What do you mean?" He replied. "Lydia's bite hasn't healed." I said. We finally got to a point where we had to start walking. We were led to the Hale house. Last time I was here, I saw 2 people get their throat slashed and I was cursed with being a werewolf for life. "She came here?" Stiles asked. "This is where the scent leads." Scott said. We started walking again when Stiles asked a question I don't think anyone knew the answer to. "Has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked. "Not with me." Allison said. "Me either." I said. "Maybe she would've been drawn here, looking for an Alpha." Allison suggested. "Maybe." Scott said. "Hey come look at this." Stiles said. We went over to where Stiles was. "I think maybe it's a tripwire." He said. Stiles pulled it and Scott was lifted into the air. "Stiles?" Scott said. "Yeah buddy?" Stiles said as we all turned around. "Next time you see a tripwire, don't trip it." Scott said. "Got it." Stiles said. We started walking towards Scott when I heard footsteps. "Someone's coming." I said. "Hide!" Scott said. We ran, hiding behind trees. We heard the hunters walking up to Scott. My heartbeat was racing and I was scared for whatever was going to happen next. "Scott." Mr. Argent said. "Mr. Argent." Scott said. "How are you doing?" He asked. "Good. You know, just hanging out." Scott said. Why Scott, why? "Is this one of your traps? It's pretty good." He said. "What are you doing out here Scott?" Mr. Argent asked. "Looking for my friend." He said. "That's right, Lydia's in your group now isn't she?" Mr. Argent asked. "Your little clique? Is that the word you guys use?" He asked. "Or is it another way to put it? Part of your pack?" He asked. "Actually, clique sounds about right to me." Scott said. "I thought so." Mr. Argent replied. "Because I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance such as yourself and your brothers. One I can handle. Not two." He said. "Scott, do you know what a 'hemicorporectomy' is?" Mr. Argent asked. "I have a feeling I don't want to." Scott said. I knew what it was and I hoped they didn't demonstrate in my brother. "It's a medical term for amputating someone at the waist. Cutting them in half." He said. He stood up and walked away from him. Once the hunters were far enough away, we went to help Scott. "You okay?" Allison asked. "Just another life threatening conversation with your dad." Scott said. "Guys, look at this." Allison said as she walked to the lever attached to the trip wire. While they were looking at that, Scott had a better plan. He used his claws to cut through the wire. "Thanks." He said. "But I think I got it." We started walking towards Derek's house again.

-Isaac

"It's Lahey. Isaac Lahey." I said to the officer. "You work for your father Isaac?" He asked. "When he's not in school, which is where he needs to be in the next 20 minutes." My dad said. "I understand that." The officer said. "I've got a missing teenage girl and our K-9 unit led us here." He said. "She's not wearing anything and if she's out here tonight when the temperature drops, it's going to be bad." He continued. "I'm sorry, I didn't see anything." I said. My father made a crude joke and I looked down. Trying to control my anger. "How'd you get that black eye Isaac?" The officer asked. My father looked at me. "School." I lied. "School fight?" He asked. "No, lacrosse." I said. "Lacrosse? You play for Beacon Hills?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. The sheriff started talking and I looked over and saw him again. The guy from last night. He was dressed in all black and he kept eye contact with me. The sheriff looked behind him and the man was gone. "Something wrong Isaac?" He asked. "I just remembered I have a morning practice to get to." I stuttered. "Just one more question." He said. "Do you guys get many grave robberies here?" He asked. "A few. They usually take stuff like jewelry." I told him. "What did this one take?" He asked. "Her liver." I answered.

-Riley

Getting to school with Scott, Sam and Stiles was okay until we got some pretty weird news. Apparently, there was a grave robbery last night and they stole her liver. They think Lydia did it. "She ate the liver?" Scott asked. "No. It's missing, doesn't mean she ate it." Stiles said. "And if she did so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body." He said. I laughed. "I never ate anyone's liver." Scott said. "Yeah because when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self control." Stiles said. Stiles stopped. "You three. You're the test cases for this. Tell me what happened to you." He said. "What do you mean?" Scott asked. "What was going through your mind when you were turning?" Stiles asked. "Allison." Scott said. "Anna." Sam added. Stiles looked at me. "Danny." I said. "Nothing else? Seriously?" Stiles asked. "Nothing else really mattered." Scott said. "But it's good though right?" Scott asked. "The night that Lydia was bit, she was with you." Scott said. "She was looking for Jackson." Stiles deadpanned. Just then, Jackson pulled up in his car. He got out and looked too happy. He walked passed a man digging in the trash. "Nice car." The man said. Jackson tossed him a few dollars. "Go find a different parking lot to die in." He said. Jackson could be the King of Assholes when he put his mind to it. Right then, Eli came up. "Hey Riley." He said. "Eli!" I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I'm a student here now." He said. "Really?!?!?!" I asked him. "Yes, I am now a Beacon Hills Cyclone." He said. Right then, I was dragged by my brothers and Stiles. "Lacrosse practice!" I yelled. He gave me a thumbs up.

"Let's go! I have an announcement!" Coach yelled as we all gathered in the locker room. "Police are asking for help with a missing child." Coach said. Missing Child; Lydia Coach went on about the search parties and I noticed Jackson. He seemed perfectly fine with everything happening. Scott, Sam, Stiles and I went over to him. "Why should I care if Lydia want to take a naked hike in the woods?" He asked. "Because we think she might be turning." Scott said."Turning into?" Jackson asked. "A unicorn dumbass. What do you think?" Stiles said. "Well I think that if Lydia is turning, she's not the one who's going to need help." Jackson said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "When I was with Lydia, you should've seen the scratch marks she left on me." Jackson smiled. "What do you think she's going to do with a set of real claws?" He asked. Jackson walked away from us and he bumped into me. That's when I saw it. I saw him coming from water. His clothes were ripped and he had a wound. The same wound that cursed me and my brothers. I fell, hitting the ground pretty hard. "Riley, are you okay?" Scott asked. "I saw it." I said. "Saw what?" Stiles asked. "Jackson's been bitten." I said. "But by who?" Sam asked. "The only Alpha in Beacon Hills; Derek." I said.

-Stiles

Sam, Riley, Scott and I were in our Chemistry class and Mr. Harris was handing out papers. "I know I'm going to regret saying this, but he's right." I said. "I know." Scott said. "What if she starts preying on people?" Stiles asked. "For the last fucking time, Lydia is not, I repeat NOT a werewolf." Riley yelled quietly. "How are you so sure Riley?" Stiles asked. "This is a quiz Mr. Stilinski. Shut it." Mr. Harris said.

-Riley

"Dude, your nose." I heard Danny say. I turned to Jackson and I saw dark spatters on his paper. "You okay?" Danny asked. Jackson ran out of class and I followed him. He ran to the bathroom and by this time, his nose is gushing blood. He ran in a stall and locked it. I heard his heartbeat racing. "Jackson?" I asked. "Did this happen to you?" He asked. "No." I said. I heard his quivered panting. I left the bathroom. "I'm fine Danny. You and Riley go back to class." I heard him say. I heard Jackson yell and I ran in the bathroom. I saw Jackson against the sink and Derek standing in front of him. "Derek." I said. "Hey sweetheart." He said in a cold voice. "You look a little pale there Jackson." Derek said. "Maybe you shouldn't have bitten him." I said. "Shut up Riley." Derek snapped. "You feeling okay?" He asked Jackson. "Never better." Jackson replied. "If something's wrong, I need to know." Derek said. "You're with me now." He added. "You? Me with you?" Jackson laughed. "Aren't the McCalls with you? See, I can't be seen around those pathetic losers." He said. "What am I? Your little pet? All because you gave me the bite doesn't mean I'm a part of your wolf pack." Jackson said. "I'm sorry, but you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities." He continued. Derek smiled and I felt weak in the knees. Derek barely smiled, and when he did, I thought he was the dreamiest person ever. "Is that so?" Derek asked. "I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods on the full moon with you and the McCalls." Jackson said. Derek turned Jackson's face to the mirror. He started gasping. "What is it?" Jackson asked. "Your body is fighting the bite." Derek said. I walked over and handed Jackson tissue. "Why?" Jackson asked. "I don't know." Derek said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. He started backing up to the door. "What does it mean?" Jackson asked, but by then, we had already left.

I met Allison at her locker. She pulled out a black dress and held it in front of her. I heard Scott's heartbeat and turned. He looked at me and nodded. She looked down and found a note. Obviously from my brother. 'Because I Love You' it read. "That's sweet." I said quietly. "Nice dress." We heard. Allison and I turned to see a kid holding a pretty expensive camera. "Nice camera." Allison said. "Not her sister, her aunt. The one who killed all of those people." I heard behind us. I looked at Allison and she looked pretty upset. "Allison, it's going to be okay." I said. The girls behind us kept talking. "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" I yelled, earning looks from everyone. The girls looked at me, horrified and completely embarrassed. I turned to look back at Allison, but she was gone.

-Scott

I heard the girls insulting Allison. I also heard Riley yelling. God my brother was a ticking time bomb. I heard Allison as she started walking towards the door. I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into an empty class. She started crying. "How'd you know?" She asked. "Your heartbeat, and my brother. What is it?" I asked. "I can't do this. I can't. I can't go to the funeral." She stammered. "Everyone is going to be watching me and there are going to be cameras." She began. "Yes you can. Allison, you'll be fine." I interrupted. "Everything is going to be okay. We'll find Lydia and everything will be good. Just think about it; No Peter. No psycho werewolf killings." I said. "Your dad and me, are a work in progress." I said, making her laugh. "You're going to be okay. I'll make sure." I said. "I'll be there." I told her. "What?" She asked. "I'll figured it out. Not right next to you, but I'll be there." I said. I hugged her and let her leave the class first.

-Riley

From what I was told, the kid with the expensive camera was taking pictures at Kate's funeral and was almost killed. I was also informed that something else happened; there was an attack, and from the looks of it, it was an animal attack. Stiles, Sam, Scott and I walked around the woods until we found the ambulance. "What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked. "I don't know." Scott said. "What kept you from doing that? Allison?" Stiles asked Scott. "I hope so." He replied. "Do we need to get closer?" Stiles asked. We sniffed the air, finding the scent that would lead us to our friend. "We got it." Sam said. We started standing up when Stiles grabbed Scott's arm. "I just need you guys to find her." He sighed. "We will." Scott said. We started running through the woods, following Lydia's scent. We stopped and I heard something. "We aren't alone." I said. We followed the shadow we saw running. We ran for what seemed like forever when we were attacked. "You're not Lydia." Scott said. It was a wolf. He wrestled with us and we fought back as much as we could. He ran off in the woods when Scott threw him to the ground. "Wait!" Scott called after him. We started chasing the man, looking for answers. He kept running until he was caught in a trap. He was suspended in the air. I looked at the man's face in the moonlight. It was the same man from school parking lot earlier. All of a sudden, my brothers were pushed into trees and my arm was being pulled on. "Let me go!" I screamed. "Riley, shut up." Derek quietly yelled. He pushed us behind a tree. "What are you doing? We can help him!" Scott said. "Quiet!" Derek said. I looked over to where the man was and he was being surrounded by people. "Hunters." I said. He growled and snarled at them as they circled around him. One of the hunters tased him. Mr. Argent. I heard the man scream as the watts ran through his body. Scott struggled to get out of Derek's grip, but it was useless. "Who are you?" I heard Mr. Argent ask. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Nothing. Nothing I swear." The man said. "You're not from here are you?" Mr. Argent asked. "No. I came looking for the Alpha." The man said. "I heard he was here, that's all." He continued. "He's looking for you Derek. Go help him!" I said. Derek glared at me. "Gentlemen." The older man said. According to what Scott told me, that's Allison's grandfather. "Take a look at a rare sight." He said. "Would you like to tell them what we've caught?" He asked Mr. Argent. "An Omega; The Lone Wolf." He answered. "Good thing we're betas." Sam whispered. Then I heard a noise that scared me to death; the sound of a sword being unsheathed. I saw the older man walking towards the omega. "No no no. Derek do something." I said. I looked at the wolf and I saw a sight I'd never unsee. I saw the omega wolf get cut in half. I jumped and held in my scream. I felt Derek's arms embrace me and squeeze me tightly. I cried on his chest. "Do you see what they do? This is why you need me, why we need each other." Derek said. "The only way to fight them is together." He continued. "What are the doing?" Scott asked. "Declaring war." Derek seethed.

Well after the hunters left, Sam and Scott left. I sat there still clenched to Derek's chest. "Riley, it's over." He whispered. "Yeah Derek, it maybe over, but that man died because of you! He came here looking for an Alpha." I yelled. "Riley, if I would've went out there to save him, I would've been chopped in half. Dead. And that means you would've died too." He protested. "Riley, I didn't go out there because I love you. Okay? I'm madly in love with you and I don't want anything happening to you." He said. I started crying. "No, no more tears." He whispered in my ear as he wiped away my tears. He held me close and rocked me back and forth.

After a while, Derek stood up. "Come with me." He said as he grabbed my hand. We headed towards his car. The older man's words ran in my head. "From now on these are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. I don't care if they're wounded and weak, or seemingly harmless. Begging with their life that they'll never ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate lost soul, not knowing what they're getting in to. We find them, we kill them. Forget the code. We kill them all."


	2. New Wolf in Town

-Isaac

I was eating dinner with my dad. "How are your grades?" He asked me. "Umm, so far it's an A in French and a B- in Economics." I told him. "What about Chemistry?" He asked. "I'm not sure." I hesitated. "Mid terms are in a few days, so i could go up." I said. "What's it at now?" He asked. "I'm not sure." I stammered. "You just said it could go up." He said. "I meant generally." I said. "You wouldn't be lying to me would you Isaac?" He asked. "No." I said. "Then tell me the grade." He said. "I told you I don't know." I said. "You wanna take this little conversation downstairs?" He asked. I shook my head. "No? Then tell me the grade son." He said. "Dad, this semester's only half over." I said. I tried to tell him that it doesn't matter, but he wasn't going for it. "It's a D." I said. "Alright." He said as he put his silverware down. "It's a D. I'm not angry." He said. "You know I'm going to have to find a way to punish you though." He said. "It's my responsibility as a parent, so you do the dishes and clean up the kitchen." He said. "Yeah." I said. He drank from his cup. "Good." He said. "Because I'd really like to see this place spotless." He said as he threw his cup on the ground. He slid the dishes off the table and I ran against the wall. He laughed. "Absolutely spotless." He said as he threw a vase at the wall. I didn't know it until I felt the pain in my face, but I had glass shards in my face. I looked at him. I pulled the glass out of my face and it burned so badly. "Well that's your fault." He said to me. I looked at him. "You could've blinded me!" I yelled. "Oh shut up. It's a scratch." He said. That's when it healed. I ran out of the house with my father calling my name.

-Scott

"I'm serious, it's not like the last full moon, I don't feel the same!" I told Stiles. "Oh does that include the urge to maim and kill people? Like me?" Stiles said. "I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." I said. "But I do." Riley said as he walked passed us. "You say that now, but when the full moon comes out and so do the fangs and the claws and the howling and screaming and it's really stressful on me so yes, I'm still locking you and Sam up." Stiles said. "What about Riley?" I asked. "He has it under control." Stiles said. "Okay fine. I think I'm in more control now that things are good with Allison." I told him. "I'm aware how good things are Allison. You remind me." Stiles said. "Really good." I said. "Thank you. I know." Stiles said. "I mean like, really good." I whispered. "Alright I get it!" Stiles yelled. "Just shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself." He continued. "Okay. Did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" I asked.

-Riley

I started walking back towards Stiles and Scott when Stiles opened his locker and chains started falling out. I have no idea how long that chain was, but it seemed to go on forever. Coach walked up to Stiles' locker. I tried not to laugh. Just then, Danny walked beside me. "What is Stiles up to?" He asked me. "I have no clue." I said. Then I thought, this is the first time Danny has said anything to me since we broke up. "Part of me wants to ask, the other part says knowing, will probably be more disturbing than anything I can imagine." Coach said. I laughed quietly and Danny joined too. I walked up to Stiles' locker. "What's the chain for?" I asked. "Your savage brothers during the moon." Stiles said. That's when I sensed it. "Scott." I said. He looked at me and nodded. I found Sam and he nodded too. There was another wolf here. Stiles saw us looking around. "You okay?" he asked us. "There's another werewolf in here." Scott said. 

We all got outside for practice. "It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was." Scott said. "Could you tell on one-on-one? Could that help?" Stiles asked. Scott looked at Sam and I. We nodded. "Yeah." Scott said. "Okay. I think I have an idea." Stiles said as he got up and ran to the other side of the bleachers. I overheard Jackson talking and that's when it hit me. I sensed another werewolf in the locker room, but I didn't sense Jackson when I was near him. Stiles came back breathing hard. "I told coach you'll switch with Danny today." Stiles said as he handed Scott the goalie's stick. "But I hate playing goalie." Scott said. "Remember when I said I had an idea?" Stiles asked. "This is the idea." Stiles continued. "Oh." Scott said. I swear he was meant to be born a blonde. "What's the idea?" Scott asked. "I seriously don't understand how you survive without us sometimes." Stiles said. "Let's go!" Coach yelled. "Line it up!" We all got into lines as Scott went to the goalie box. Scott was going to try to find the other werewolf as they were close to him while Sam and I went threw the line searching for him. Scott ran out of the goalie box and tackled the first guy, sniffing him. I don't think it was him. So Scott continued and it seemed like he would never find him. Until number 14 had his turn. He ran towards Scott, and I knew it was him. They ran towards each other and as they collided, they spun in the air. Sam and I ran towards Scott and we fell to the ground with him. "Are you alright?" I asked them. We turned around after heard radio noises to see Sheriff Stilinski and 2 other officers walking alongside him. We looked back at him. "Don't tell them." He said. "Please don't tell them." He begged. Apparently, The kid's name is Isaac. "His father's dead." Scott said. "They think he was murdered." Sam said. "Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked. "I'm not sure. Why?" Scott asked. "Because they can lock him in a cell for 24 hours." Stiles said. "And tonight's the full moon." I said. "How good are the holding cells?" Scott asked. "Holding people, good. Holding werewolves, not so good." Stiles said. "Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott asked. "Yeah." Stiles answered. "He does." Scott finished.

We were sitting in my chemistry class. "Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked. Scott, Sam and Stiles all looked at me. "Why are you guys looking at me?" I asked. "Because you're the only one here that actually spends time with Derek." Sam said. "Peter told me that if the bite doesn't change you, it could kill you." Stiles said. "Maybe teenagers have a better chance at surviving." Stiles suggested. Made sense. Since teenagers are practically healthy. Except when we aren't healthy and we become obese turtles. "Doesn't being a teenager mean dad can't hold him?" I asked Stiles. "Not unless they have solid evidence." Stiles said. "Or witness." I said. Stiles turned around to Danny. "Danny, where's Jackson?" Stiles asked. "In the principal's office, talking to your dad." Danny said. "What? Why?" Stiles asked. "Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Danny said. "Witness." Scott said. "We need to get to the principal's office." Stiles said. "How?" Scott asked. "Class, turn to page 73." Mr. Harris said. Stiles threw a paper ball at the back of Mr. Harris's head. "Who in the hell did that?" He asked the class. Stiles pointed at Me, I pointed at Sam, Sam pointed at Scott, and Scott pointed at Stiles.

We were all sent to the Principal's office. "So you're telling me you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" Sheriff Stilinski asked Jackson. "Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson said. "Did you ever say anything to anyone?" Sheriff asked. "Nope. It's not my problem." Jackson answered. "no, of course not." Sheriff said. "It's funny how the kids getting beaten up are the ones who least deserve it." He said. "Yeah." Jackson said. "Wait what?" He asked as he caught on. "I think we're done here." Sheriff Stilinski said. Sheriff Stilinski came out of the office and we all looked at him. "Hello Boys." He said. Scott, Sam and I waved. Stiles on the other hand, stayed hidden behind his magazine.

I snapped out of my daydream about Cole in time for the principal to walk out. Except one thing; It wasn't the principal, it was Allison's grandfather. "Come on in." He said. "Scott McCall." He said. "Academically, not the most accomplished. But I see you've become quite the star athlete." He finished. . "Samuel Delgado-McCall." He continued. "Not too bad on the grades. Could be better. One major discipline accident?" He asked. "There were kids bullying my little brother. Can't have that can I?" Sam said. The principal nodded. "Riley Delgado-McCall." He said lastly. "Straight A student. Honor roll, National Honor Society, First line Lacrosse player, Soccer Captain. You're full of surprises aren't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Stiles Stilinski." He said. "Perfect grades like Mr. Riley Delgado-McCall, but little to know about extracurricular activities Mr. Stilinski. Maybe a sport?" "Lacrosse. I'm on the team." Stiles said. "Hold on. McCall?" Principal Argent began. "You're the Scott that dated my granddaughter." He said. "We were dating but not anymore." Scott rambled. "Relax Scott. You look like you're spending your last minutes in the death chair." "Just a hard breakup." Scott sighed. "That's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice guy to me." Principal Argent said. "Now listen boys, yes I am the principal, but I don't want you to think of me as the bad guy. Unfortunately, I have to support my fellow teachers, so someone has to take the blame for this and stay for detention." He said. Sam, Scott and I looked at Stiles. Poor Stiles.

Once Stiles had his detention slip, we left the Principal's office. I opened the door and I heard someone fall. "Oh! I'm so sorry." I said. "Regardez où vous allez!" He replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was coming." I said as I helped him up. "It's okay." He said. I analyzed the stranger. He had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and he was pretty tall. "My name is Riley." I said as I extended my hand. "Maximilien Bellamy." He said as he shook my hand. "Riley. Let's go!" Scott said as he grabbed my hand and we ran down the hallway, trying to catch the police car that Isaac was in. We ran down the stairs, but we were too late. Just as we were about to go back inside, the all too familiar black camaro screeched it's tires as it stopped. "Get in." Derek said. "Are you serious? You did that. That's your own fault Derek." Scott said. Derek sighed. "I know that McCall. Now get in the car and help me." He said. "I have a better idea. How about a lawyer? Because they have a better chance at getting him out before the moon comes up." Scott said. "Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse, alot worse." Derek said. He opened the door and Scott crawled into the back seat, allowing me to sit by my wolf.

We arrived at the Lahey house and it was pretty dark. Derek brought flashlights. I heard a heartbeat running. It was Sam. "Glad you joined us." Scott whispered. Derek handed him a flashlight and we continued walking through the house. "If Isaac didn't kill his father, the who did?" Scott asked. I felt my phone vibrate. I checked it to see I had a text from Lydia. 'Missed you today Riley. Where were you?' It read.

-Scott

"I don't know yet." Derek answered my question. "Well, how do you know he's telling the truth?" I asked. "Because I trust my senses." He answered. "It's a combination of all of them, not just your sense of smell." He continued. "I'm guessing you saw the lacrosse thing today." I said. "Yeah." Derek answered. "Did it look that bad?" I asked. Derek grabbed my shoulder. "Yeah." He said. "You wanna learn?" Derek asked. "Let's start now." He said as he opened a door that led to the basement.

-Riley

"What's down there?" Scott asked as Sam and I followed him. "A motive." Derek answered. "And what are we looking for?" Sam asked. "Follow your senses." Derek said. Using all of our senses, we walked around the basement, looking for any kind of answer. "What happened down here?" Scott asked. "The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek replied. We walked around and Scott stopped. "What is it?" Sam whispered. "Claw marks." I said as I looked down. The claw marks were dug into the concrete, as if someone was dragged down here. Following the claw marks, we found a freezer. With a lock on it. Carefully, we three walked towards it. Derek showed up and scared us. I saw the lock on the freezer and touched it. I saw everything. The torture, the beatings, everything. I snatched my hand back and walked away. "Are you okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah. Fine." I lied. "Open it." Derek said. Scott opened the freezer and inside revealed similar claw markings like the ones on the floor. "This is why he said yes to you." Scott said. "Everyone wants power." Derek said. "Says the alpha." Sam mumbled. "If we help you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott said. "I can if they're willing." Derek argued. "Did you even tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked. "Yes, and he still asked." Derek said. "Then he's an idiot!" Scott said. "And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek snapped back. "Hey guys." I said. No one heard me. "Yeah. I know your little secret." Derek said. "And if I know, how long do you think it's going to take until they find out?" Derek asked. "Guys." I tried again, but no one was listening. "You guys saw what happens to an Omega. With me, you'll learn how to use your senses. You'll learn how to have control, even on full moons." Derek said. "Guys?!" I said louder, getting no response. "If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott said. "You're going to lose her anyway." Derek said. "Wait." Scott said. "I'm not a part of your pack. My little brother may have been stupid enough to be, but I'm not. But I want him out. He's my responsibility." Scott said. "Because he's one of us?" Derek asked. "Because he's innocent." Scott growled. "GUYS!" I yelled. They all turned around. "Stiles just told me that Allison just saw a guy walk out of her house heading to the station. They were asking her questions about Lydia and Isaac. They gave him a box with this one it." I showed them. Derek went to go help Isaac, while I stayed behind with my brothers. "Be safe Pequeno." He said to me as he hugged me. When I let go, he pulled me in his arms and kissed me. I can honestly say, since Derek became an Alpha, he's bolder and braver. I like Alpha Derek.

"Scott?" I heard Allison say. "He's down here." I told her. "Riley?" Allison asked. "It's me. Sam's here too." I said. "I brought someone with me." She said. I heard his heartbeat and I got excited. I hadn't seen him all day and I missed him. "Cole." I said. "Hey babe." He said as he walked towards me. Allison went over to Scott and crouched down in front of him. The moon was hurting him and Sam as they tried to contain control. "Are you sure we have to do this?" Allison asked as she grabbed the chain from the bag she was carrying. "Yes." Scott said in a low voice. "Where?" Allison asked. Scott pointed at the freezer. Scott and Sam got into the freezer. I tried my best to hold back the tears, but it was hard. Not only was I crying because I was scared for my brothers, but I was scared for myself. Allison sighed. "Please. I don't want to hurt you." Scott said. Allison grabbed the lid to the freezer and started putting it down. "Be safe Riley." Sam said. That's when the tears started falling. Sam grabbed me and Scott soon joined in. "I love you little brother." Sam whispered. "I love you too Sammy." I said. "You'll do great Riley. I believe you can. I love you." Scott said. I felt even more tears fall from my face. They laid back down in the freezer and I backed away. Allison kissed Scott. I thought it was adorable. Allison, Cole and I wrapped the chain around the freezer. "Alright, It's done." Allison said. "Go." I heard Scott said. "Scott, I can't just leave-" "Just GO!" Scott interrupted Allison. Allison, Cole and I ran upstairs. We started walking around the house when Allison's flashlight went out. "Dang it." Allison said. "Stick close to me. Wolf vision." I said as Allison and Cole stuck close to my body. Allison was breathing heavy when I heard it. "Did you hear that?" I asked Cole. It sounded like hissing. We looked around and that's when we saw it. Allison and I screamed. I heard banging from downstairs. Allison grabbed a knife. "Come on!" Allison screamed. That's when Scott and Sam busted through the door. The reptile like creature crawled up the wall and onto the ceiling. Hissing and glaring, it escaped through the front door. "What in the hell was that?" Allison asked. I don't know." Scott answered.


	3. No

-Riley

From what Stiles told me, the entire time Allison, Scott, Sam, Cole and I were in the Lahey's house, they were trying to distract the police and get Isaac out. Which ended up with Stiles getting in trouble for the door of the holding cell being broken off. But in other news, today was our rock climbing day in P.E. And I haven't rock climbed a day in my life. And the person I was going against; my best friend's brother, Alex. But first up, was Allison and Scott.

-Scott

"It had a tail. How come I don't have a tail?" I asked Allison. "Maybe you haven't grown it yet." Allison laughed. "I'm not growing a tail." I said. "Ever." I reminded. She laughed as she slowed down. She was climbing faster than me. "Are you slowing down for me?" I asked. "I was waiting for you." She answered. "Waiting for me to catch up?" I asked. I looked down to see her brother along with mine laughing at me. "You looked like you were struggling." She said. "Maybe I was admiring the view." I said. "Try admiring from afar." She said as she started climbing. I let her get ahead. Then I used my powers and climbed up the wall. When she looked up, I smiled at her. She kicked my leg, causing me to fall.

So long story short, I lost a rock climbing contest to my girlfriend.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." Coach laughed. "Alright next two, Stilinski, Erica. The wall." Coach said. Erica looked terrified as she glanced at the wall, and for some unknown and odd reason, I got a very uneasy feeling. 

-Riley

Stiles and Erica climbed the wall. Erica had trouble, while Stiles seemed to get it. Stiles had scaled up the wall and gotten down. Erica was stuck. She started shaking and crying. "What's wrong with her?" Eli asked me. "Panic attack?" I suggested. "Erica! Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked. Really Coach Finstock? Really? "Vertigo is a sensation of spinning that is related to problems in the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia said. Gotta love my smart ass best friend. "Erica?" Coach said. "I'm fine." She whimpered. "Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." Allison said. How did I not sense that? I can usually sense when someone has a disorder or a disease. "Why didn't anyone tell me this? Erica, you're fine. Just kick off the wall." Coach said. Erica hesitated as she kicked herself off the wall. Once she got down, kids started laughing at her as she walked away. "Shut up!" I yelled, louder than I expected, rumbling and echoing the gymnasium. I left the gym running after Erica.

I had no clue where Erica went, but I had to get to the locker room. "If anyone sees Isaac Lahey, you're to contact the principal immediately." Coach said. "Poor Isaac." I said. "It's Derek's problem now." Stiles said. Alex, Allison, Cole, Elijah, Lydia and I were walking down the hallway. I love how Elijah has only been here a few weeks and my friends love him already. I was laughing at a joke Alex had told when I sensed it; fear. "Eli, come with me! Lydia, Cole, You guys, go get help. Alex, Allison, go find my brothers." I yelled as I began running. "What's going on?" Eli asked confusingly. "Someone's in trouble." I told him.

Scott, Stiles and Sam caught up with Eli and I. For humans, Eli and Stiles can keep up with wolves pretty good. Scott busted through the doors and caught Erica before she could hit the ground. "Put her on her side." Allison told Scott. "How did you know?" Allison asked me. I looked at Scott and Sam. "I just knew."

-Erica

"It's been awhile since we saw you. You were good about taking your medication." The nurse said as she checked my eyes. "Are you going to tell my mom?" I asked her. "Well, I swear I don't want to, but there's this team of lawyers in the back that would break my legs, and for a woman my age, they're still pretty hot." She said. I laughed. "The doctor will be in soon okay?" She said. "Okay." I whispered. She left the room and I tried to rest as much as I could before the doctor came in. When I woke up, my bed was moving. I looked around and there was a hand placed on my head. "Stay still." The gruff voice said. We finally got to a room and he walked around me as I sat up. He started reading the side effects from one of my medications. "Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Let's just say, we have a few mutual friends." He said. He walked over to me. "You get a warning before your seizures don't you?" He asked as he touched my leg. I gasped at how warm and soft his hands were. "It's called an aura." I told him. "It's like a metallic taste in my mouth." I said. "You don't have to lie Erica." He said. "What's it really taste like?" He asked. "It tastes like blood." I told him. "What would you say if I told you that I can make all of this go away?" He asked. "The side effects? The symptoms? All of it." He continued. He pulled me closer to him. Now we're face to face. "And not only did all of those thing go away, but everything else, got even better?" He asked. "How?" I whimpered. "I'm going to show you." He said as his eyes changed color.

-Riley

I was exhausted. Helping Erica today and all of the sports practices and all of the barking dogs from the vet. I needed a vacation. I was texting Allison and she told me, her dad has been putting her and her brother through some kind of training. I heard a knock on my door. It opened and it was my mom. "Hey, Coach Finstock called. Told me what you and your brothers did today. I'm proud of you kiddo." My mom said. She walked over to my bed and kissed my head. "One day, you'll be a great hero to someone. But until then, I'll always be your Superman." My mom said. "Not Superman, Batman." I said as I looked at my mom and smiled. "Goodnight kiddo." My mom told me as she hugged me. "Goodnight Mom." I said as I hugged her tighter. I laid down in my bed and I heard a knock on my door. "Cole." I said. He opened the door and walked to my bed. "Hello love." He said as he sat down. "How did you know?" Cole asked me. "I felt her fear." I told him. "How am I going to deal with you wolfie?" Cole asked. "Guess we'll have to find out." I told him. He laid next to me and we both drifted off to sleep.

The next day at school, I was walking down the hallway when I heard Jackson and Lydia. "You ruined everything!" Jackson yelled at Lydia. Jackson stormed away and he bumped into me. "Are you okay Lydia?" I asked her as I walked to her. "I'm fine." She lied as she walked away.

-Scott

Stiles and Riley walked to the table Sam and I were sitting at. Riley came to the table while Stiles went and sat with a different guy. Stiles came over to the table after a while and sat keys on the table. "Pick you guys up after work and we'll meet here. Cool?" Stiles asked, but our attention was on the person who just walked into the cafeteria.

Erica Reyes.

But she wasn't the same Erica from yesterday. This Erica had confidence. WHich is good, but something was up. The guys looked at her with lust while the girls looked at her with envy. "What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked. "It's Erica." Scott said. We got up and followed Erica out of the school to see the one culprit behind it all; Derek Hale. They sped off in his car as he flashed me a smile.

After school, we went to the clinic. We were all distracted and I dropped a glass container. "Why do I have a feeling you boys have a lot on your minds?" Deaton asked. "Sorry. It kinda just slipped through my fingers. Like everything else." I said. "Now that sounds like something too worrisome for a teenager to say." Deaton said. "I'm sorry." I said. "Just have a different perspective of things." He said. "Hey doc." I said. "When are we going to have a chance to talk about what we didn't talk about?" I asked. "Ah yes. We didn't get to talk about that did we? Riley. Sam." Deaton said. My brothers came in the room and stood by me. "Now's definitely a good time." Deaton said. "Thank God." I said. "What do you think? $2?" Deaton asked. Riley and Sam looked at me. "$2?" I asked. "You're right. "$2.50 more an hour.Seems like a pretty good raise." Deaton said.

I was so confused right now.

-Riley

Before I went to the skating rink with my friends, I had to pay a special visit to a certain Alpha.

When I got to Derek's house, he was outside. "Hey Babe." He said as I walked up to him. I slapped him right across his face as hard as I could. "What the hell is your problem Derek Hale?!?! Isaac wasn't enough? Now you have to change Erica?" I yelled. "Riley, will you please calm down?" He asked. "No, because you're changing innocent people into monsters! You're no different than Peter." I said as I started walking away. "Hey!" Derek yelled as he grabbed me. I turned around and flashed him my eyes. "I'm not scared of you." He said. "Then let me go before I give you a reason to be." I growled. Derek let me go and I headed to the Rec center to meet up with my brothers and my friends.

We split into groups, Cole and I, Lydia and Stiles, Anna and Sam, Allison and Scott. We all put on our skates and I hoped I didn't fall. Did I mention I can't ice skate? Or skate period? Scott and Allison were the first 2 to get on the ice. Scott was the first one to almost break his face on the ice. Lydia decided to show us that she was a natural ice skater. Seeing her smile was a happy sight for me. Another happy sight was seeing Allison teaching Scott how to ice skate, and him falling again. "Ready?" Cole asked me. "I've never ice skated before." I told him. "It'll be okay. I'll help you." He said. He stood up and held out his hand. I hesitated grabbing it, but I did it. We walked to the edge of the skating rink. I stepped on the ice, and I took off. It's like I had skated for years. Having time like this with my brothers and my best friends and my boyfriend is something I enjoyed. Scott, Allison, Cole and I took a break from the ice. Cole and I got food while Scott and Allison took pictures. "Our turn once they get done?" Cole asked me as he motioned towards the photo booth. "Yeah sure." I said. Once Allison and Scott came out, we went in the photo booth. The pictures would've been better, but like Scott's, the flash from the camera triggered my eyes. We left the booth, trying to meet up with Allison and Scott, and that's when I heard it. Lydia screamed, triggering something inside of me to scream.

-Scott

I have no idea what happened, but one minute, Lydia is screaming and a few seconds later, so is Riley. "Riley?!?"I yelled. Before I could reach him, he had collapsed on the floor. I ran to him and picked him up. "Riley, wake up." I whispered to him.

-Riley

All I remember is waking up in my room. I tried to get up, but I couldn't seeing as how I had Scott on one side of me and Sam on the other. "Go back to sleep Riley." Sam said.

When I woke up for school, I had the biggest headache. Once we got to school, we went our separate ways. We met back up at lunch. Scott told me he tried getting answers out of Erica about who Derek was changing next, but it was no luck there. Scott and Allison were talking and Stiles came running to our table. "Look." He said as he pointed at the table behind us. "What?" Sam asked. "What's missing from that table?" Stiles asked. We thought about it. "Boyd." Scott said.

"Riley, you and I are going to go to the ice rink, see if he's there. Stiles, you and Sam check his house." Scott said. "If he's not there, you call me." Scott said. Stiles stopped. "What?" Scott asked. "Maybe we should let him." Stiles suggested. "All I'm saying is maybe this one isn't your responsibility. " Stiles said. "They are. This thing's going to get out of control and it's going to make me responsible." Scott said. "Alright, I'm with you." Stiles said.

-Jackson

I found myself walking towards the burned house everyone knew as 'The Hale House'. "Derek." I called. "I know you can hear me." I continued. "You owe me an explanation." I said. "I want to know why it didn't work." I demanded.

-Riley

We found Boyd at the Rec center, in the ice rink. "Boyd!" Scott yelled. "We just want to talk." He continued. "Come on Boyd, please?" Scott asked. "Did Derek tell you everything?" He asked. "I don't mean going out of control on full moons, everything." I asked. Boyd stopped. "He told me about the hunters." He said. "And that's not enough for you to say no?" I asked. "Whatever you want, there's another way to get it." Scott said. "I just don't want to eat lunch alone everyday." Boyd said. "If you're looking for friends, you can do alot better than Derek." Scott said. "That really hurt Scott." We heard. I knew that voice. My Imprint. "I mean if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." Derek said. I saw 4 shadows emerge from behind him. I knew 2 of them, the other 2, broke straight through me as I saw Erica, Isaac, Elijah, and Jay come from behind Derek. "What did you do to them?" I growled. "Erica, How has life been for you since we met?" Derek asked, completely ignoring me. "Hmm. In one word, Transformative." Erica said as she growled at Scott and I. "Isaac?" Derek asked. "Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." He answered. "Okay, hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said. "Then go home Scott." Derek said. Derek looked at Erica and Isaac and they started walking towards Scott and I. Scott ran in front of me and shifted. "I meant fair for them." Scott growled.

Erica and Isaac started attacking my brother while I was grabbed by Derek. "Let me go Derek!" I yelled. Scott had finally gotten Isaac and Erica to the ground. "Don't you get it? He's not doing it for you!" Scott yelled. "He's just adding to his own powers." He said. "He makes it seem like he's given you a gift when he's turned you into a bunch of guard dogs!"He yelled. "It's true." Derek said as he put me down. Not long after that, I was in the arms of Eli and Jay. "It is about power." He continued. He started walking towards my brother. "No!" I cried. I fought against Elijah and Jay, but it was barely working in my favor. Derek was beating the crap out of my brother and I tried even harder to get away from Jay and Eli. Derek slammed Scott to the ground and put his foot on his throat. "No!" I screamed. Derek, Erica, Isaac, Jay, Eli and Scott all covered their ears. I ran towards Scott and helped him up. I faced Derek and I started hitting him. "Riley, stop!" Derek yelled. "No, you're a fucking monster and I hate you." I shouted as I slapped him, yet again. Boyd got off of his machine and walked towards us. "Don't. You don't want to be like them." Scott said. "You're right." Boyd said as he showed us the fresh bite on his side. "I want to be like you." He said. He followed Derek and the others as they left. I looked at Scott and I started crying. "Hey, don't cry." Scott said as he wiped my tears away. "Scott, my best friend was bitten by someone who I thought I loved. I trusted him." I cried. "It's okay." Scott said. "Let's get home." Scott said.

We headed towards the clinic, where we met with Dr. Deaton and Sam. "Why isn't this healing?" Scott asked. "Because it's from an Alpha." Dr. Deaton said. "I think it's time we had that talk." He said.


	4. Broken and Healed

-Riley

"They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk." Deaton said as he poured something on a washcloth. "What's that?" Scott asked. "Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected do you?" He asked. Scott shook his head. "It'll heal the same, just not as quickly because of Derek." Deaton said. "I'll deal with him." I mumbled. "Okay, how do you know all of this?" Sam asked. "That's a longer story, but what I can tell you, is that I know about your kind." He said. Just then I felt my phone vibrate. 'Riley.' It was from Derek. I ignored it, still furious from his actions. "Your kind, I can help." Deaton said. "This," He said as he looked at the mangled body on the operating table. "This is something else." He said. "Do you know what did it?" Scott asked. "No, but the Argents will." He said. "And here's the crucial part; they'll have some kind of record, a book. It'll have descriptions, notations, everything about anything they've caught." He finished. "All of the things? How many things are there?" Scott asked. We heard a car pull up. Oh goodie.

Scott and Sam hid while I stayed with Deaton.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent closed sign. Don't you think so Riley?" Deaton asked. "Sure thing Dr. D." I said. A man walked through the door. The same man that gave me the shivers every time I saw him; Gerard Argent. "Hello Alan." He said as he walked in. "Riley." He said as he looked at me. "I didn't expect you to be here." He said. "I work here." I said quietly. "Riley, it's getting late. You should head home." Deaton said as he looked at me. "Yes sir." I said as I grabbed my bag and left. Or should I say climbed onto the roof and into a closet with my brothers. "If you haven't noticed, this body is one of ours." I heard Mr. Argent say. "I did. I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips." Deaton said. "He was only 24." Mr. Argent stated. "Killers come in all ages." Deaton said back. "All ages, sizes, shapes." Gerard said. "It's the last one that concerns us." He finished. "How about you tell us what you found?" Mr. Argent demanded. "See this cut?" Dr. Deaton said as he showed them a cut on the back of the victim's neck. "It's precise, almost surgical, but it isn't the wound that killed him." He continued. "This had a more . . . interesting purpose." He added. "Related to the spine?" Gerard asked. "That's right. Whatever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin. Powerful enough to shut down all motor functions of the body." Deaton said. "These are the cause of death." Deaton said as he pointed to the several claw markings on the victim's torso. "See the pattern of the scratches?" He asked. "Five for each finger." Mr. Argent said. "Each claw." Gerard corrected. I couldn't hear what Deaton was saying until I saw him demonstrating something. Almost like how the man was killed. "You've never seen anything like this before?" Mr. Argent asked. "No." Deaton said. "Any idea at all of what could've killed him?" Mr. Argent asked. "No, but I can tell you it's fast, strong, and can take down it's victims very easily. Helpless within seconds." Deaton said. "In fact, killing may be it's only purpose." He finished.

We got out of there before the Argents did. I left the twins to go pay a visit to a certain alpha, again. I got to the old subway that Derek and his pack had been hiding. "Derek." I said as I walked into the abandoned building. "About time I heard something from you." Derek said as he emerged from the shadows along with Eli and Jay. I fought back tears as I saw my best friend being controlled by Derek. Derek walked towards me and I slapped and pushed him as hard as I could. "What the fuck Riley?!?!" Derek yelled. "What the hell were you thinking Derek Hale? Or were you even thinking? My best friend? Really? Changing my fucking best friend into one of your guard mutts?!?!?!?" I yelled at him. Derek may be an Alpha, but I'm sure I was making him cower. "Riley, calm down." Derek said, but I wasn't having it. "Derek, you are the dumbest person alive right now if you think I'm going to calm down. You cursed my best friend and my classmates!" I yelled at him. He stood towering above me, but I didn't care. He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall. I noticed Eli step towards Derek. "Will you stop?!" He yelled back. "No!" I shrieked. He let me go and clutched his ears and fell to the ground. "Don't call me, Derek Hale." I cried. I ran out of the subway to be followed by Eli. "Riley, stop!" Eli yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to face him and I'm sure it broke him. "Why Eli?" I asked. "Because I've seen you at the worst of times. I've seen you practically dead Riley. I can't lose you. I will always protect you. When you moved, I was broken. I saved my money so I could get a car and move here. And plus, some other stuff happened." He said. "What happened?" I asked him as we walked down the sidewalk towards town. "Riley, I'm being framed for the murder of my family." He said. "What?!?!?" I yelled. "One night, I got up because something just didn't feel right. Everything was okay, so I went back to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, there was a gun beside my bed. I ran to my parent's room, they were both dead. My little brother and sister's room, both gone. I don't know where they are, so I panicked and left. That's when I came here. Your uncle told me you moved here." He said as the tears started falling down his face. "Eli, you have to go tell someone about this." I told him. "Riley, if I tell anyone, I'm going to be a main suspect. The gun had my fingerprints on it." He said. "That's it. You're moving in with me. I refuse for you to stay with Derek. You're in more danger with him anyways." I told him. He started to argue when I gave him a look. He surrendered. I refused to let Eli go as he carried me on his back. We got to the house and went straight to my room. My brothers weren't home. As soon as the door was closed, Eli collapsed to the ground, crying uncontrollably. I hugged him as I fought back the tears. I rocked him back and forth, trying to comfort him. About 20 minutes of this, Eli had fell asleep. He crawled on my bed and laid on my chest as I played with his hair. As long as I've known him, playing with his hair is the easiest way to get him to sleep. Once he was drifted in his slumber, I went to find my brothers.

-Scott

It was 9:00, and Allison wasn't here. I guess she's not coming tonight. I haven't heard from Stiles, Riley, or Sam. "What's going on tonight?" I thought. After about an hour, I left.

-Riley

Scott picked me up on his way to get Stiles. Something happened tonight, and it wasn't good. We got to the mechanic's shop and Stiles got in. "You were right, it's not like you guys." Stiles said. "It's eyes were almost . . . reptilian." Stiles said. "But something about it was so familiar." He said. "What do you mean?" Scott asked. "You know how you see a friend in a mask and you know it's them?" Stiles asked. "Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asked. "No, but I think it knew me." Stiles said. We drove Stiles home and Scott dropped me off at home. I walked up to my room and Eli was still there. That's when I felt it. Betrayal, pain. Derek. Did he just do something to hurt me intentionally? I went to lay down on the floor by my bed when he grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm going to sleep." I said. "Get up here." He said. "Eli, I'm not getting in that bed with you." I said. He sat up and looked at me. "Is it something to do with Derek?" He asked. "What?" I asked him. "You're upset, I can sense it." He said. "Eli, please just go to bed." I said. "Riley, please get in the bed." He said. I sighed as I stood up and laid in the bed with Eli.

Talk about awkward.

"What's wrong Riley?" He asked. "Goodnight Elijah." I said as I turned over and went to sleep.

-Eli

I hate that he hides things from me. I fell asleep shortly after he did. Other than hearing his soft little snores, I slept pretty good. Until he woke up screaming. His eyes were closed and it looked like blood was coming out of them. "Riley?!?!" I said frantically. He started shaking. Is he having a seizure? I grabbed his arm and I saw everything. The death of some hunter and the death of a mechanic. Some lizard thing, and a clear gel. He stopped screaming and opened his eyes. "Riley, what's wrong?" I asked. His brothers had come in the room. "I saw it." He said. "Saw what Riley?" His brother Sam asked. "Whatever killed that hunter and the mechanic." He whimpered.

-Riley

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had a bad night last night. Anna told me that this morning, her mom went to wake up Lydia, and her mirror was broken and glass was in her hand. Lydia was going to the counselor, Scott and Stiles were playing messenger bird with Allison, and I was sitting with Eli at a table. Scott and Stiles came to the table where we were sitting at. "So I think I've got it." Scott said. "Deaton said he thinks the Argents has a record of everything they've killed or hunted." He said. "A Bestiary." Stiles said. "We have to find it. Maybe it has an answer on what this creature is." I said. We separated and went to our classes.

It was funny to see Stiles running back and forth between Allison and my brother from my classroom window. The game tonight was bound to be a fun one. Allison's grandfather would be there. Great.

-Stiles

"Come on! Is that even a teen?" Coach yelled. We were going against the most brutal lacrosse team in the area; the Beavers. And they were not nice. "What is that genetic experiment gone wrong?" Coach asked as he sat beside me. "His name is Ed Barmowitch. They call him the 'Abomination.'" I said. "Oh great." Coach said.

-Scott

"McCall!" Jackson said. "What are you waiting for? It's semi finals. Bring that asshole to the ground." He said. "But remember, you said my brothers and I were cheaters." I said. "And you think those gigantic asshats on the field aren't?" He said. "We can't." I said. "Not while Allison's grandfather is here." I finished.

-Riley

"That one yours?" I heard him ask my mom. I turned around to see the guy with the fancy camera by my mom. "No. All three of mine are in the field and now I'm wishing they would have stuck with tennis." I heard her say. "Are you the yearbook photographer?" She asked. I heard his heartbeat jump. "No I just take pictures." He said. "Like Lacrosse?" My mom asked. "Anything that catches my eye." He said. Something about him just doesn't seem right.

Danny got hurt and I went to him. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Coach asked as he held up 2 fingers. "4?" Danny said. "Say 2." Coach said. "2." Danny said. "Good." Coach said as he sent him to the field. "You too McCall." He said as he sent me to the field. But we were still short a player. No Stilinski? "Do you play Lacrosse?" Coach asked as he pointed at Boyd. He started standing up when Erica grabbed his arm. "No. Derek won't like this." She said. "Yeah, but I will." He said as he came down from the stands.

One of the guys from the other team was running towards Boyd. I feared what he would do. All he did, was stand there. The guy ran into him and fell backwards. The crowd started cheering. Scott, Sam, Jackson and I looked at Boyd. His eyes, they glowed the same yellow mine did.

We were tied. 9-9. Scott ran to Boyd and we weren't far behind. "You need to get off of the field. Your eyes! Someone is going to see you." Scott said. He growled and took off. We chased him and made sure he didn't do anything dangerous. Scott got the ball and started running. He threw the ball into the goal. That was when the mass of human ran into Scott, causing him to fly through the air, and when he landed, his leg snapped at the knee. "Scott!" I yelled as I ran to him. I was joined in my race to Scott by Allison. "Oh my god Scott are you okay?" Allison asked him. "I'm fine I'm healing. The book." Scott asked. "Stiles didn't find it in his office. It must be at home." Allison said. "Oh my god, your leg is broken." I said. "Not for long." Scott said as he stood up. "Don't move." Coach said. "Scott." Mom said as she walked up to us. "I'm fine." Scott laughed. "I'm pretty sure I heard bone breaking from where I sat." Mom said. "And I felt it." Coach said. "It was nothing. I'm fine." Scott said. "We should go." Allison told her grandfather. "Hold on. I want to ask him one more thing." He said. Oh god not now!

I had this . . . feeling. Almost like a nagging urge that something was going wrong. After a while, it felt like I was drowning. After about 2 hours of this, I had Scott meet Sam and I at the school. "I know where the Bestiary is." Scott said as we followed him to the office. And there it was. The flash drive on his keys. That's when we heard the shriek. Scott and Sam ran to the door. "Stay here Riley." Sam said. "What? No. What if that thing is lurking around the school? I'm going with you." I said. We three ran to the pool where we found Stiles with a paralyzed Derek. Scott pulled both of them out of the water. He growled loudly and Sam and I stood on both sides of him. Scott was tackled by the creature. He stood face to face with it after standing up. It wrapped it's tail around his leg and threw him into a mirror. Scott grabbed a shard from the mirror. It started walking towards him. It looked at it's reflection in the mirror shard. After a few minutes, it jumped up the wall and out of the skylight.

We plugged the flash drive to Stiles' laptop. It showed pages upon pages of a language that looked very confusing but familiar. "Is that even a language? How are we supposed to find out what this thing is if we can't read it?" Stiles asked. "It's a Kanima." Derek said as Erica and him walked to us. "You knew the whole time?" Stiles said. "No. Only when it was confused by it's own reflection." Derek said. "It doesn't know what it is." Scott said. "Or who." Derek added. "What else do you know?" Stiles asked. "Just stories." Derek said. "Rumors." He finished. "So it's like us?" Scott asked. "A shapeshifter yes, but it's not right. Almost like" "An abomination." Stiles said. Derek nodded his head and walked to me. He kissed my head and walked away. "Hey Derek." Scott said. "We need to work together on this." Scott said. "Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott said. "You trust them." Derek said. "No one trusts anyone. That's the problem." Scott said. "While we're sitting here arguing about who's on what side, there's something out there bigger, faster, and stronger and it's killing people!" Scott yelled. "And we still don't know anything about it!" He said. "I know one thing." Derek said as he started walking away. "When I find it, I'm killing it." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elijah Gomez 
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/74881861260ef68cd896fc0bd7ce77ae/tumblr_mwold6JN8e1rng8zfo4_250.gif


	5. Venom

-Riley

I was supposed to hangout with Danny tonight (as friends of course), but he was with Jackson and I don't think he could leave Captain Dickhead alone. So I was laying down on my bed with Eli laying his head on my stomach while watching tv. I have no clue what time it was when I fell asleep, but I'm sure Eli was mad at me for going to sleep on him.

The next day, Stiles came busting through our door with news. "Jackson changed his story." He said. Apparently, Jackson said he didn't see Isaac and his dad arguing before his dad was killed. Which meant Isaac was going back to Beacon Hills. Yay. (not really)

"Okay I only found one thing online about a Kanima. It's a werejaguar from South America that hunts murderers." Stiles informed. "I've read about this in my Spanish class." Eli said. "That thing was not a jaguar." Scott said. "Yeah and I'm not exactly a murderer." Stiles said. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulder. "Hey guys." Cole said. "Fill me in." He said. "Kanima attack last night. Trying to figure it all out." I said softly. "It saw you kill someone, which is probably why it tried to kill you." Scott said. "And it's still trying to kill you and probably won't stop until you're dead." Scott continued. "Sometimes I begin to question our friendship Scott." Stiles said.

We were in our next class when Jackson said something to us. "Hey, what the hell is a Kanima?" He asked. We all looked at him, pale faces and dropped jaws. "Alright, listen up." Coach began. "Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall might want to start their own study groups." He said, putting Scott on the spot about his grade. "Because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not too sure I could pass it." He laughed. "Okay, I need a volunteer to answer the first question on the board." He said. Hands started flying up in the air. He called on Lydia and Jackson began what he started saying. "Paralyzed, from the next down. Do you have any idea how that feels?" He asked. "I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles said. "Wait, why would they test you? Why would they think it's you?" Scott asked. "How should I know?" Jackson said. "Do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked. "I don't know. All I heard was her name and something about chemistry." Jackson said. "Jackson!" Coach yelled. "Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" He asked. "Just an undying admiration for my coach." Jackson said. What a kissass. "That's really kind of you." Coach said. "Now shut up!" Coach shouted. I swear by the end of the year I'm going to need hearing aids. Scott pulled Stiles closer to him. "How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked. "Because when I looked into the eyes of that thing I saw pure evil." Stiles said. I looked over to see Lydia crying. I started walking to her when she screamed No and stood up. I stopped. She finally came back from wherever she was.

I took a picture of what she wrote on the board. It looked to be written backwards. When I saw the picture, it sent chills through my body. 'Someone help me.'

"Derek's not going to kill her without proof." Scott said. "So they test her like they did Jackson? But when and where?" Stiles asked. Just then, Isaac and Erica walked into Chemistry. "Here and now." Scott said. I was called to the office before the experiment in Mr. Harris's class started. I was now scared.

Scott, Stiles, Allison, Sam and I left class and went to Coach Finstock's office. "Derek's waiting for Lydia outside." Stiles said. "To kill her?" Allison asked. "If he thinks she's the Kanima then yes." Scott said. "I'm not letting him kill one of my best friends." I said. "Especially after what happened at the pool." Scott said. "It wasn't her." Stiles said. "Stiles, she didn't pass the test, nothing happened." Scott said. "It can't be her." Stiles said. "It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her." Allison said. "Yeah well if he harms her, I'm going to kill him myself." I said. "So we've either got to convince him he's wrong, or we gotta protect her." Allison said. "I don't think he's going to do anything here." Scott said. "What about after school?" Allison asked. "What if we can prove Derek that he's wrong?" She asked. "By 3:00?" Stiles asked. "There could be something in the Bestiary." She said. "Oh the 900 page book written in Archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that." Stiles said. "I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison said. "I can talk to Derek. See if he'll give us a chance to prove it's not her." Scott said. "Might need your help Rye." He said. I nodded. "But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it okay?" Scott said. "What does that mean?" Allison asked. "It means you don't heal like I do." Scott said. Allison looked at him and it wasn't a nice look. "I just don't want you getting hurt." He said. She reached in her bag and looked around for something. What she pulled out next, scared me just a little. Allison pulled a crossbow out of her bag. "I can protect myself." She said. "What?" She asked. "Something else happen?" She asked. "I just don't want you getting hurt. Any of you." Scott repeated. "If anything goes wrong, you call me." Scott said. "I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell , I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can." He added. "We have until three." He said. He started walking out the door when we heard an arrow wizzing through the air. Scott caught it and we looked at the culprit; Stiles. "Ah. Sorry." He said as he handed Allison her crossbow.

I decided to stay behind. I paced back and forth and I heard a knock. I opened the door to see Max, the new kid. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah. Just trying to find the right way to tell someone something." I said. "There's never a right way to say something. Sometimes you just have to say it." He told me. He hugged me and walked away. I called Cole and told him where to meet me. About 5 minutes after calling him, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and he ran in and hugged me. "Hey baby." He said. "Hey." I said. He let me go. "You okay?" He asked. I felt my heart jump. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something." I began. I heard his heartbeat pick up. "What is it?" He asked. "Cole, remember the olympic archer I told you about?" I asked him. "Yeah what about it?" He asked. "Cole, it's all the way in France, and I'm going to be gone for a while." I said. I looked up to see his eyes filled with tears. He walked over to me and I hugged him as tight as I could. "I don't want you to go, but I know it's something you've worked hard at doing." He said through his tears. "I know." I said.

-Scott

I laid on the ground, barely able to breathe after being knocked down by Boyd. "I don't understand why you feel like you have to protect everyone." Derek said. "Because you do such a lazy job at it Derek Hale." Riley said as he walked up and helped me stand. "What if next time Lydia kills one of us? After all, she's killed people before." Derek said. "What if you're wrong?" I asked him. "She was bit by an Alpha. It has to be her." Derek said. "She wasn't the only one bitten by an Alpha." Riley said. Derek gave Riley a glaring, evil look. "You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us." I said. "But it is. We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason." Derek said. "What reason?" I asked. "Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." Derek said. "Even Stiles says she's cold blooded." Derek said. "What if she's immune?" Riley asked. "What if she has something that makes her immune to the bite which is why she didn't get paralyzed?" I asked. "No one's immune. Never seen it or heard of it." Derek said. "It's never happened." He said. "What about Jackson?" I asked him. "After all, his body is fighting the bite. Even you said so." Riley said. Derek stood there in silence. "That's why you tested him isn't it?" I yelled. "Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?" I asked. "Peter said the bite either kills you, or turns you." I said. "You were probably thinking it would kill him." Riley said. "Or nothing happened right?" I asked. "And you have no idea why do you?" I asked Derek. "No." He seethed. "Well I have a theory." I said. "Lydia's immune and she somehow passed it on to Jackson." I said. "You know I'm right." I told him. "No." Derek said. "You cannot do this." I said. "I can't let her live!" Derek said. "You should've known that." He said. "I was hoping I would convince you, but I wasn't counting on it." I said as I walked away.

-Riley

Boyd and Scott walked away leaving me with Derek. I turned to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm. "Let me go." I said. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "You Derek. You're planning on killing one of my best friends because you're too fucking stubborn to listen." I snapped. "Well I can't let her live." He said. I snatched my hand from him and caught up with Scott. We went to the library after leaving Coach's office. Apparently, Danny's pads for lacrosse were torn. Scott's phone started ringing. It was Allison and she sounded panicked. She said we had to hurry. I had a feeling we were expecting company.

Scott, Sam and I got home in time to see Stiles fighting with Isaac. "Riley, go find Lydia and Allison and get out of here." Sam said. Following orders, I looked around the house for Lydia. Once I found her, I went back to find my brothers because she wouldn't let me in the bathroom. Scott threw Isaac and Erica out of the door. Scott, Sam, Stiles, Allison and I walked out on the porch and looked at Derek. "I think I'm getting why you three keep refusing me." Derek said. "You aren't Omegas, you're already Alphas." He said to us three. "Of your own pack." Derek finished. Was he referring to my friends as a 'pack'? "But you know you can't beat me." He said to us. "We can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott said. There were sirens in the distance. 'Jokes on you Derek.' I thought to myself. Then we heard a weird noise; hissing. We looked on the roof to see the Kanima. It hissed at us and ran away. Then I started remembering what Allison said about the Kanima. 'Where a wolf seeks a pack, the Kanima seeks a friend.' "Get them out of here." Derek told Boyd, referring to Erica and Isaac. Just then, my favorite drama queen of all time, Lydia came out of the house. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She asked. I felt pretty good about telling Derek I told you so. But it also meant something else; Jackson's the Kanima.


	6. Seeking a Friend

-Riley

The words that Derek said kept running through my head. "You keep refusing me because you're already Alphas, of your own pack." Stiles drove Scott, Sam, Eli and I to the place that Derek told us. He decided to chase down the Kanima. Stiles saw a spike strip and stopped. "What do we do now?" He asked, but by that time, we were on the other side of the fence in front of us. Before we got to where Derek was, we heard gunshots. "We gotta hurry." I said. When we got there, We saw Allison's grandpa and her dad, but her grandpa was doing something strange; he was looking the Kanima dead in the eye. Scott tackled the Kanima. We looked at her grandpa and we ran.

We chased it until we got to a building. 'Jungle' was the name of it; a nightclub.

"Did you see where he went?" Stiles asked as he startled us. "We lost him." Sam said. "What? You can't catch his scent?" Stiles asked. "I don't think he has one." Scott said. "Any clue on where he's going?" Stiles asked. He was full of questions tonight. "To kill someone." Scott said. "Ah! That explains the fangs and claws and everything. Good observation Scott. Makes perfect sense now." Stiles said. Scott glared at him. "Come on Scott, I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. Sarcasm is my one and only defense." Stiles said. "Just help us find it." Scott said. "Not it; Jackson." Stiles said. "I know." Scott sighed. "But does he know that?" Stiles asked. "Did anyone else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked. "I don't know but he already passed Derek's test anyway." Sam said. "That's just the thing; how did he pass the test?" Stiles asked. "Because a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom." I said. "Think about it; when is the Kanima not the Kanima?" Stiles asked. "When it's Jackson." Scott said. Stiles started walking backwards and he looked up. "Hey guys?" He said. We looked up to see the Kanima's tail; and it was entering the nightclub. "What's he going to do in there?" Stiles asked. "I know who he's after." Scott said. "How? Did you smell something?" Stiles asked. I sniffed the air and inhaled a scent so familiar, a scent I'd grown to love. "Armani." I said. The Kanima was going after Danny. Stiles tried opening the back door but it was locked. "Maybe there's a window or something we can climb into." He began, but Scott had already broken off the door handle. "Or a handle that we can rip off with supernatural strength." He finished. "I didn't think of that one." He said. We all went into the backdoor.

The music was blaringly loud and there were lights flashing everywhere. The dancefloor was a sea of people. But I noticed something. "Dude, everyone in here is a dude." Scott said. "I think we're in a gay club." He said. We looked at Stiles to see him surrounded by 3 dragqueens. "Man nothing gets past those werewolf senses do they?" Stiles said sarcastically. I tried my hardest not to laugh. I looked in the same direction as Scott and there was Danny. At the bar? "You're better off without him." I heard the bartender say. Were they talking about me? "Still doesn't feel good." He said. "You know what will feel good?" The bartender said. "That guy." He pointed to one of the shirtless dancers. Danny left the bar and started walking towards the dancer. Sam, Scott, Eli, Stiles and I went to the bar. "Five beers." Stiles said. I slapped him, really hard. "ID's?" The bartender asked. We gave him our ID's. He looked at us and smiled. "How about cokes?" He asked. "Rum and coke? Sure!" Stiles said, gaining yet another slap from me. "Coke's fine. I'm driving anyway." Stiles said. The bartender walked away and a blonde haired guy came to us. "These are on him." He said as he gave us the drinks. We looked behind him to see a guy smiling at us. "Oh shut up." Stiles said to Scott. "But I didn't say anything." Scott said. "Yeah well your face did." Stiles answered. "But his face is my face." Sam said. Eli and I walked away from them laughing. We started dancing together. "I found Danny." I heard Stiles say. "And I found Jackson." Scott said. I turned around and followed his eyes. On the ceiling, was my reptilian enemy; The Kanima.

-Lydia

It was late and Prada had to use the bathroom. "Go use the bathroom baby." I said as I let him down. He ran and before I knew it, he was out of my line of view. After a few minutes, I started getting cold. "Let's go Prada. You weigh all of 6 pounds. There can't be that much to come out of you." I said. Prada didn't come, which is unusual because he always comes to me when I say his name. "Prada let's go!" I said again. Nothing. I started to get worried. "Prada?" I said. I started walking towards our back gate. "Prada?" I said again. I started to get worried when I saw a person walking towards me. He was holding something; Prada. "Lose something?" He asked.

-Riley

"Get Danny." Scott commanded me. "What are you going to do?" Stiles asked. Scott extended his claws. "Works for me." Stiles said as he as I left to find Danny. Going through the crowd, feeling random hands touch me as I tried to locate Danny. I heard Stiles scream his name. I don't think he heard him. I heard hissing and I looked up to see a fog machine blowing out fog. Great. Making my hunt for Danny so much easier. That's when I noticed it. First, it was just 1 person who fell to the floor. Then 2, then 3 and it kept adding up. The Kanima was on the dancefloor, and he wasn't dancing. I raced to try and catch Danny before he met the claws of the Kanima, but I was too late. I led Stiles to Danny and when I turned around, there was Derek. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He pushed me aside and went for the Kanima. "Derek no!" I screamed, but it was too late. Derek had sliced the Kanima's neck. Everyone started panicking, screaming, and evacuating the club. Scott, Sam and I left the building, looking for the Kanima. We followed a rather odd trail; a trail of black blood.

We found a barely breathing Jackson at the end of the trail. So I called Stiles. "What do we do with him now?" Scott asked as Stiles and Eli arrived.

-Lydia

"So is there reason why you're in my yard in the middle of the night?" I asked the guy who brought Prada back. He was about 5'11, blue eyes, dark hair. "I heard him barking. And I live in the house back there." He said. "Is it okay or should I start running?" He asked. "Well, thanks for bringing him back." I said. "Everything okay?' He asked. "Okay meaning what?" I asked. "Meaning are you alright?" He asked. "Meaning the other day in class?" I asked. "I'm not crazy. I may sleepwalk naked in the woods and write backwards on chalkboards, but at least I'm not a cutter." I said. "Is that what the other girls are like?" He said as he walked towards me. I walked backwards. "Why'd you do that?" He asked. "Do what?" I asked. "You step back." He said. "You stepped forward." I said. "Maybe I wanted to kiss you." He said. "Maybe I don't want you to." I said. "Does that mean maybe I could?" He asked. "If you want me to punch you in the throat." I said as I smiled.

-Riley

Someone called the police and before I knew it, we were being surrounded by cop cars and ambulances. Sam and Eli were with Stiles and Jackson while Scott went with me to find Danny. We saw the EMT's carrying Danny on a stretcher. "Hey Danny." Scott said. "McCall, Riley? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Just wondering if you're okay, if anything weird happened today? Besides being paralyzed from the neck down." Scott asked. "Sorry but we need to get him to the hospital." The EMT said. "One more question." Scott said. "Are you okay?" Scott asked. "Did it happen to my ex?" He asked. So it wasn't me he was talking about? "Yeah." Scott said. "Then I'm great." Danny said. I kissed Danny's cheek and Scott and I ran to Stiles' Jeep. "Couldn't get anything out of Danny." Scott told him. "Well can we get the hell out of here before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Stiles said. I crawled in the backseat with Sam and Eli and Jackson. Just as Stiles' started his Jeep, a police car came racing in front of his. "Oh my god could this get any worse?" Stiles asked. Jackson made a low groaning noise. "That was rhetorical!" Stiles screamed. "Get rid of him." Scott said as he pointed to the cops. "Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff. There is no getting rid of him." Stiles said. "Do something!" Scott said. Sheriff Stilinski got out of his car and Stiles met with him. Jackson started to sit up. "No Jackson, lay back down." Scott said as he pushed him back down. A few minutes went by and Stiles started being his usual ecstatic self which only meant he was telling a lie. Jackson started groaning again. "Jackson, you're going to have to be quiet." I said as I pushed him back down on the seat. I heard the Sheriff yelling and I felt bad for Stiles. "What's going on?" Jackson mumbled as he sat up. "Jackson, I'm sorry but" Scott said as he punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Stiles talked to his dad for a few minutes and he got in his Jeep and we left.

"Uhh what about your house?" Stiles asked. "Not with mom there." I said. "We need to take him somewhere until we can figure out what to do with him." Scott said. "I still say we just kill him." Stiles said. "We're not killing him." Scott, Sam and I said at the same time. "Okay fine. I have an idea." Stiles said. "Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked. "By now, that should be a given." Stiles said. "Just trying to be optimistic." Scott said. "Don't bother." Stiles said. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it to see a message from Derek. 'What the hell were you doing there?' He sent. 'I could ask you the same thing.' I replied.

Stiles dropped Eli and I off at my house and they left. I walked in the house before Eli and walked far ahead of him. "Riley, what's wrong?" He asked. "Eli, I just want to go to sleep." I said. He followed me. "I think it's best if you sleep on the couch tonight." I said. "Okay?" He said.

-Scott

So the idea that Stiles had? Involved Jackson being handcuffed in a prisoner transport truck. Stiles, Allison and I took turns monitoring Jackson, making sure he stayed here.

-Riley

The next morning, I woke up to silence. No Scott, No Sam, just silence. I went downstairs and Eli was gone. Great. I'm late for school. I got dressed for school and started walking to school. Once I got there, it was already second period. Once in my second period class, Allison looked at me. Before she could say anything, she was being called to the principal's office. About 30 minutes later, after the bell rang, she came into our English class. She tried getting Scott's attention, but it failed because as soon as she said his name, a woman's voice that could freeze hell began to speak. I looked up to see the devil herself; Mrs. Argent. "Can someone catch me up to speed? Mr. McCall?" She said. Scott, Sam and I all looked up. Once class was over, Scott and I went to the hospital to see Danny while Sam and Allison went to check on Jackson.

"Are you sure everything is okay between you and Jackson?" Scott asked. "Yeah everything's fine." Danny said. Scott held his head down. "The cops had to take my fake ID?" Danny said as he searched his wallet. "You didn't do anything to make him mad or anything?" Scott asked. "You didn't do anything to make him angry?" Scott asked. "How angry?" He asked. "On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being mildly irritated, 10 being wanting you dead." Scott said. "Well, Jackson is always at a 4, but we're good." Danny said. Scott sighed. "I was actually doing him a favor." Danny said. "What favor?" I asked. "I was recovering a video for him." He said. "I put it on my tablet, which is in the trunk of my car, and probably still at the club." He finished. "What was on the video?" Scott asked. "I'm really not supposed to say." Danny said. "What if we told you that this could be a matter of life and death?" Scott asked. "I'm not supposed to say." Danny stated. Scott sighed. "What if we could get your fake ID back?" Scott asked. Scott and I left Danny's room in a jog when we were stopped by our mom. "While I think checking on your friend is a good kind thing, I have to play tough mom right now." She said. "Right now?" Scott asked. "Yes right now!" She said. I hate when she's mad. "I got a call from your principal. You're failing 2 classes." She told Scott. "I know. That's why I'm studying with Riley, Sam, and Stiles right now." Scott lied. "Do you know that if you fail even one of your mid terms that they'll hold you back?" Mom asked Scott. "He said that?" Scott asked. "Yes. All of your friends and your brothers will be juniors while you're still a sophomore." She said. "I know." Scott said. "I'll help him as much as I can mom." I told her. She let us pass and we got out of the hospital as fast as we could.

Scott and I split up. He used his bike while I used my speed. When we got there, I pointed out Danny's car. The back of his car was sabotaged. We opened up the back and to our disappointment, there was no tablet. We left his car and met up with Allison, Eli, Cole, Alice, Sam, and Stiles.

"If he doesn't remember being the Kanima the he's really not going to remember taking Danny's tablet." Scott said. "Why would he steal it if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asked. "Maybe someone else took it." Allison said. "Then someone else knows what he is." Stiles said. "Which means someone could be protecting him." I said. "Like the Bestiary said 'The Kanima seeks a friend'." Allison said. "Okay, so someone watches the video of Jackson turning into the Kanima and just erases a part so he wouldn't know?" Stiles asked. "But who would do that?" He asked. "Someone who wanted to protect him?" Alice asked. "There's something else. You said that you read online the Kanima only goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?" Scott asked Stiles. "It can't be. It tried to kill all of us." Stiles said. "I don't know about you guys but I haven't murdered anyone lately." "And Danny hasn't killed anyone." I said. "I don't think it was actually trying to kill us." Scott stated. "Remember when we were at Issac's? It went straight past us." He said to Allison, Cole and I. "Yeah, it just ran off." I said. "It didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage." Scott said to Stiles. "Yeah but it tried killing me and Derek in the pool." Stiles said. "It was waiting for us to come out." He said. "What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott asked. "Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles asked. "Because there's something going on and we don't know what it is." Scott said. "Or what's going on with Jackson or who's protecting him." He finished. "Know thy enemy."Allison said. "Something my grandfather said earlier when he called me to his office." She said. "Alright I got it; Kill Jackson. Problem solved." Stiles said. "He risked his life for us; against Peter. Remember that?" Scott asked. "Yeah but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he got exactly what he wanted by risking his life for us." Stiles said. "It doesn't mean he's not worth saving." Sam said. "It's always something with him though." Stiles said. "He doesn't know what he's doing." I said. "So what?" Stiles said. "So me and Sam didn't either." Scott said. "Do you remember when I almost killed you and Jackson? The night we were trapped in the school?" He asked Allison. She nodded. "I had people to stop me. He has nobody." Scott said. "That's his own fault." Eli said. "It doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try." I said.

Time went by and one by one, we all left the preserve. I was followed home with Cole. We got to the house and we were alone. He grabbed my arms and forced me against the wall. "Cole what are you doing?!?" I asked him scared. He kissed me hard and refused to give our bodies any space between each other. He grabbed me and carried me up the stairs. He put me on my bed. He climbed on top of me and he kissed me softly. Before I knew it, we were both asleep.

But when you have someone like Stiles in your life, peaceful bliss doesn't last long. He came to get Cole and I and we went to the preserve, where Jackson was missing.


	7. The Detention Club

-Riley

Scott, Sam, Eli, Cole and I were at Stiles' place. "If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing then he probably doesn't know someone is controlling him." Allison said over the phone. "Or he doesn't remember maybe." Scott said. "What if it's the same kind of thing that happened to Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles asked. "A fugue state." Allison and I said together. "They'd have to forget everything; the murder, the blood." Allison said. "But they would need help with one thing, getting rid of the video." Stiles said. "Someone else helped him forget that." Scott said. "Whoever is controlling him." I said. "You're sure Jackson has no clue about this?" Allison asked. "He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and somehow being with Lydia delayed the whole thing." Stiles said. "So do we try and convince him he's not?" Allison asked. "If it helps us find out who's controlling him then yeah." Scott said. "Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Allison asked. "There is no 'we'. There is 'you'. Cole and the rest of us went home. Not like I had much of a choice with Dad 1 and Dad 2 constantly breathing down my back." I said, referring to Scott and Sam. "Yeah it's us. He'll talk to us." Stiles said.   
Apparently, Jackson's parents put a restraining order against Scott and Stiles. My mom grounded Scott and we all had a talk about someone I'd only seen once in my life; my dad, Rafael McCall. My mom thinks our strange behavior has to do with him not being around. But it's whatever. Allison and I met Scott and Stiles in the library. Since cameras were everywhere, Allison slid a tablet with the translated Bestiary page about the Kanima through the books. "It's everything Lydia could translate and she was very confused." Allison said. "What did you tell her?" Scott asked. "That we were a part of a online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison asked. "But I am a part of a online community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles said. "Oh. Great." Allison said. I tried not laughing but it was extremely hard. "Does it say anything about finding out who controls him?" Scott asked. "Not really, but Stiles is right about the murderers." I said. "It calls the Kanima ' a weapon of vengeance'. There's a story in there about a South American priest who uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village." Allison said. "So maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles said. "Until the bond grew so strong that the Kanima killed anyone he wanted it to." Allison finished. "All bad." Stiles corrected. "Here's the thing though; a Kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf, but it can't be." Allison began. "Until it resolves that in it's past that manifests it." Scott finished. "Which just means Jackson need alot of therapy, could've told you that myself." Stiles said. "What if, it has something to do with his parents?" Allison asked. "His real parents?" I asked. "Does anyone know what actually happened to them?" Scott asked. "Lydia might." Stiles said. "What if she doesn't know anything?" Scott asked. "Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me or Riley, so we'll talk to him." Allison said. "What do I do?" Scott asked. "You have a make up exam remember?" I told him. "Promise me you'll do good." Allison said. "As long as you promise me that if he does anything, you run and find Riley." Scott said. "I can take care of myself." She said. "Allison, if you get hurt while I'm taking some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me." Scott said. "If he does anything," Scott began. "Like?" Allison asked. "Anything bizarre or weird." Scott said. "Or anything evil." Stiles said as he put his head through the bookshelf. Allison pushed his head back through the bookshelf.   
Allison and I were together, until she decided to ditch me. I have no clue where she went. 

While I was looking for her, I ran into Jay. "Riley." He said. "I don't have time for you right now Jay." I said, trying to walk around Jay but he stopped me. "Jay! What do you want?" I yelled. "Well you of course." He said as he walked closer to me. I backed away from him. "I'm not sure my boyfriend or your Alpha would like that." I said. "Well neither of them have to know." He said. "Derek is an Alpha dumbass. He finds out everything." I said. Jay walked closer to me. "I know you want it Riley. All you have to do is say yes and I'll make you forget them both." He said. "I don't want you Jay. I'm with my childhood sweetheart and he makes me happy. I know all you want is to get in my pants." I said to him. He pushed me against the locker and he kissed me. I fought as much as I could. Before I knew it, Jay was being flung off of me. I opened my eyes to see Cole on top of Jay beating the crap out of him. I ran to try and stop him. "Cole stop!" I yelled. I pulled on Cole's shirt. He pushed me back using his powers. "STOP!" I screamed. I heard Jay do something between a whimper and a howl. Cole rolled off of him clutching his ears. There was a student that told a teacher and she came out of her class. "Detention. All three of you." She said. 

-Scott  
I was almost done with my test when I heard it. First, it was Riley's scream. Second, it was a heartbeat. It wasn't Riley's. His heartbeat has it's own unique song. This heartbeat was one of the one I loved; Allison. 

-Riley  
I heard a frantic heartbeat of my best friend. On my way to her, I met up with Scott. We ran through the halls, avoiding hitting anyone. "Riley, you were supposed to stay with her." Scott said. "She left me." I said. We finally reached the door to the locker room. "Scott I'm fine." Allison said as Jackson put his shorts on. She tried talking to my brother but he was already attacking Jackson. I made sure Allison was safe. Jackson threw Scott out of the locker room door. Stiles and Sam tried restraining Scott while Erica had a grip on Jackson. "What the hell is going on?" Mr. Harris asked. Before anyone could explain anything, he gave everyone there detention. Lovely.   
We all entered detention together and by surprise. Sam, Scott, Erica, Stiles and I sat at a table, and Jackson sat at the one right behind us. "I can't be anywhere near those three tools." Jackson said as he pointed at Scott, Sam and Stiles. "Restraining order." He added. All Mr. Harris did was move us to a different table. "I'm going to kill him." Scott said. "No you're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're going to save him." Stiles said. "No. You're right. Let's kill him. Violently." Scott said. "Oh no." Stiles said. Cole walked into detention and he came to the table we were sitting at. "Can we talk?" He asked me. I got up and followed him to a table. 

-Scott  
"What if it's Matt?" Stiles asked. "This whole thing comes back to the video right?" Stiles added. "Danny said he's the one who found the 2 hours of missing footage." I said. "Exactly. Trying to throw suspicion off of himself." Stiles said. "So he made Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters and the mechanic working on your jeep?" I asked. "Yes!" Stiles said. "Why?" I asked him. "Because . . . he's evil." Stiles said. "You just don't like him." I said. "He bugs me, I just don't know what it is." Stiles said. "Look at his face." Stiles said. "Any other theories?" I asked. 

-Riley  
"What is it Cole??" I asked him as I sat down at the table. "I'm sorry." He said. "Cole, I didn't need your help." I said. "Riley, he was practically raping you in the hallway." Cole said. "It wasn't the first time." I said. "He's done it more than once?" Cole asked. "Yes. Before we were together, when Danny and I were still together." I said. "How is he?" Cole asked. "Good. Hope he's back at school soon." I said. "Yeah." He said. "Just please don't be mad at me. I love you." Cole said as he grabbed my hand. "I love you too." I said. Jackson got up, not looking too good. He left and went to the bathroom. So what did I do? Just a little cut on my hand did the trick. I followed Jackson to the bathroom. And what do you know, I hear over the intercom, "Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." Great!  
The way that Jackson was leading me, wasn't to the boy's bathroom, it was the locker room. He went inside and I stayed a distance away for a while. When I got in there, what I saw will forever scar me. I saw the snake from our biology class, come out of the corner of Jackson's eye. I hurried out of the bathroom and got back to the library before Jackson saw me.   
Jackson came back a few minutes after I did. About 10 minutes after, Mr. Harris started packing up. "I'm sorry." He laughed. "Yes, I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the reshelving." He said as he patted the books.   
Scott came back and he and I were filled in on what was found out about Jackson's parents. "His mom died before he was born. C-section." Stiles said. "So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked. "Word all over the report; inconclusive." Stiles said. "So his parents could've been murdered?" Scott asked. "If they were then it falls in line with the Kanima myth." Stiles said. "Seeks out and kills murderers." I said. "For Jackson or the person controlling him?" Allison asked. "We have to talk to him." Scott said.   
Scott left and I followed behind him. He stopped suddenly. "Don't move until I say so." Scott said. He signaled Sam to follow him. I saw Scott dash forward and Sam was behind him. The ceiling started falling and we fell to the ground. Everything seemed to be crashing to the ground. I turned around and before I knew it, my eyes were yellow and I was on alert. I heard Erica scream. I went to see where she was and before I could catch her, she was on the ground. I grabbed her and took her back to where Stiles and Allison were. We looked up and there was Jackson, but he wasn't Jackson and he wasn't the Kanima, but a horrifying mix of the two. He shoved Scott down and disappeared. Scott came over with us along with Cole and Sam. We looked up and saw Jackson standing at the chalkboard. He started writing something. 'Stay out of my way or I'll kill you all.' That's what it said. And with that, he jumped out of the window. We started walking towards the chalkboard. I turned around. "Oh my god! Erica!" I said as I ran to her. "She having a seizure." I said. "We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said. "No. Take me to Derek." Erica said. "Go." Allison said to Scott. "What? No I'm staying here with you." Scott said. "Just go. I've got to call an ambulance for Matt." Allison said. "This doesn't feel right." Scott said. "It's okay." Allison said softly. "No it's not okay. It's not right!" Scott said. "It doesn't mean anything." She said. "But it feels like it does." Scott said. "Scott! Go." She said. He kissed her head and he helped Stiles carry Erica out of the library. I looked at Allison. "Go Arrow." She said. "Allison, you have to be careful." I said. She nodded and I hugged her.   
We got to the subway terminal where Derek was hiding and rushed to get her to him. "Stretch her out." Derek said. "Is she dying?" Stiles asked. "She might be." Derek said. He broke her wrist and she screamed. I turned my head and Cole grabbed me. "It'll trigger the healing process." Derek said. "I still have to get the venom out, which is really going to hurt." Derek said as he began squeezing her veins. She screamed. "Stiles, you make a good batman." She said.   
"You know who it is." Scott said to Derek. "Jackson." Derek finally said. "You just wanted Erica to confirm it." I said. Derek nodded. "We're going to help you stop him." Scott said. "As part of your pack." He finished. "If you want us in fine, but we'll do it on one condition; we're going to catch him, not kill him." Scott said. "And?" Derek said. "We do it our way. The McCall way." Scott said.


	8. One's an incident, Two's a coincidence, Three's a pattern

-Riley  
I was at home when I got an urgent call from Stiles. Apparently, Dad and Stiles might've found a pattern. "The people the Kanima have been going after have been 24." Stiles told me. "What if that's the age his mom died?" I asked. "I don't know." Stiles said.

-Allison  
My dad took me and Alex to the morgue of the hospital. "This one, Shawn." Dad began. "Shawn was killed by this thing Gerard says is a 'shapeshifter'. Hasn't been around for centuries." He said. "The thing you shot outside the club the other night." I said. "South American legend we know of calls it the 'Kanima'." Dad said. "Riley told me about it. His uncle told him stories about it when he was younger." Alex said. Everything was silent. "This one, Jessica." Dad said. "Smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was done by someone else. Whoever is controlling it. That means 2 killers, and only one of them is human." He said. "The question I had after Gerard told me about our family was 'Why us?' . He quoted me Winston Churchill. 'The price of greatness is responsibility.' He finished. "Personally, I think it's more about knowledge." He said. "What we know about the truth, we know about the world and that's what makes us responsible." He said. "I get it. This isn't a lecture, it's an interrogation." I said. 

-Riley  
Scott, Sam, Cole, Eli, and I were at the clinic. Scott went to unlock the doors. "What's he doing here?" Scott asked referring to Isaac. "I need him." I heard Derek say. "I don't trust him." Scott said. "Yeah well, I don't trust you either." Isaac said. "And Derek really doesn't care." Derek said. "Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?" Derek asked. "Depends. Your friend Jackson, are we planning to save him, or kill him?" Deaton said as I walked from behind him. "Kill him." Derek said. "Save him." Scott and I said.  
We all went to the surgery room of the clinic. Deaton pulled out a box that had glass bottles in it. Isaac went to grab one of the bottles when Derek grabbed his arm. "Watch what you touch." He said. "So what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked. "No, I'm a veterinarian." Deaton said. "I have nothing that's a good defense against a paralytic toxin." He said. "We're open to suggestions." Derek said. "What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked. "We already tried, I nearly took it's head off and Argent emptied a whole clip into it, the thing just gets back up." Derek said. "Is it showing any weaknesses?" Deaton asked. "It can't swim." I said. "Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked. "He's captain of the swim team." I said. "It's like trying to catch 2 people. A puppet and a puppeteer." He said. "One killed the husband but the other had to kill the wife. Do we know why?" He asked. "Jackson couldn't have done it. His mother died while she was pregnant. Maybe even murdered." Scott said. "How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked. "The Kanima only kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies also." Isaac said. He actually made a good point. "Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Sam asked. "Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac said. "Hold on. The book says they're bonded right?" Deaton asked. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from who's controlling him?" He added. "What if something that affects the Kanima, also affects its master?" He asked. "Meaning what?" Isaac asked. "Meaning we can catch them." Scott said. "Both of them." I said. It was time to leave and Derek grabbed my arm as I walked passed him. "Why are you ignoring me?" He asked. "Please let me go." I said. He pulled me closer to him. "I heard about your boyfriend beating the shit out of Jay." Derek said. "Maybe he shouldn't have tried raping me in the hallway." I said. "Oh believe me, he's getting his punishment, but I don't like that you're punishing me." He said. "Maybe you should've left my best friend the way he was." I said as I snatched my arm away from him. I met up with Cole outside. "Big bad Alpha begging for forgiveness?" He asked. "I can't do this anymore." I said. "Let's go home." He said as he held my hand and walked me to his truck.   
We finally got to my house and Cole opened the door for me. When I walked in, I fell to my knees and started crying. "It's going to get better." He said as he kneeled beside me and rubbed my back. I looked at him and kissed him. He picked me up and carried me to my bed. He laid me down gently and sat next to me. "I love you Riley." He said as he kissed my head. "I love you too Cole." I said. He crawled in the bed next to me and pulled my body next to his.   
The next day, I caught a ride with Stiles. We pulled up and saw Matt. I zoned out for a few seconds and when I came to, all I heard was Stiles saying how he didn't like Matt.   
"Can anyone tell me where the hell Jackson is and why he missed morning practice?" Coach yelled. Stiles tried sweet talking Danny for his tickets to the show. Our theory is if we can trap the Kanima, we can find the master. Isaac came up behind us. "How do you guys survive?" He asked. He moved passed us and pretty much beat a guy up and took his tickets. "Here you are boys." He said as he handed us the tickets.   
We got to the clinic after school and planned our attack for the show tonight. "Ketamine?" Scott asked. "The same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage." Deaton said. "Almost like a sedative Scott. It won't hurt him." I said. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it can buy you some time." He said. "This is what you'll use to create the barrier." He said as he held a glass jar with black stuff in it. "Mountain Ash." I said. "This part is for you Stiles." Deaton said. "Only you." He said. "That sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we find a possible less pressure filled task for me?" Stiles asked. We ignored him. "Like Riley said, it's from the Mountain Ash tree. Which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This clinic is made from ashwood, making it difficult for The McCalls to give me any trouble." He said with a smile. "So I just spread this across the building and then Jackson and whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked. "They'll be trapped." Deaton said. "Doesn't sound too hard." Scott said. "Think of it like gunpowder. It's only powder, until a spark ignites it." Deaton said. "You're that spark Stiles." He said. "You mean light myself on fire? I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles said. Sometimes, I really wonder about him. "Let me try a different analogy." Deaton said. "I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers don't swing before imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and it takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what our minds can do." Deaton said. "If this is going to work Stiles, you have to believe it." He added. On our way out, I had a feeling. I started getting lightheaded and I stopped. "What's wrong?" Deaton asked. "Nothing. Just a headache." I lied.   
The time came for the concert to start and yes, I'm wearing my party clothes. Alice wouldn't let me leave until I did. I rode with Alice and Cole. When we got there, we met up with Scott and Sam, who rode with Stiles. That's when I heard it, the screeching of the brakes of Mr. Argent's car. "No not now." Scott said as he ran off. Sam and I followed. Scott went to go find Allison while I was sent to find Erica and Isaac. I was going through the crowd of people when I felt someone grab me. I turned around to see Eli. "Eli, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "I'm here to help. We're a pack remember?" He said. I smiled and he helped me find Isaac and Erica. "You're supposed to trust me!" I heard Scott yell over the music. "I trust you! You and Sam and Stiles and Riley. More than anything." Allison cried. Eli and I continued our search for Erica and Isaac. By the time we found them, their part of the plan was already in motion. Eli found a girl and I grabbed Cole and we danced, but close enough to them so that if anything happened, we were there. Everything was going good until Isaac pulled out the syringe. Before I could warn them, I saw them as they both fell to the ground. I went to go to them when Cole grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" I asked him as I tried getting my arm out of his grip. "I can't let you go Riley." He said. "What are you talking about? They're going to die." I yelled. "I'd rather them die than you!" He said. I turned around and saw Isaac and Erica and they were carrying Jackson with the help of Alice. "Please let me go. I have to go find my brothers. Go help them, please." I said as I looked in his eyes. He kissed me. Long and hard. "If anything happens, you howl as loud as you can and I will find you." He said. "Okay." I said. "I love you Riley."He said. "I love you too." I told him as I dashed away and followed Scott's scent. I looked around and the last thing I remember was seeing two bright lights.   
Almost like headlights.   
When I came to, I felt so weak. I opened my eyes and saw Sam and Scott in the corner. I looked up and there was the woman I feared most in my life; Mrs. Victoria Argent. she went on about some kind of device she had and how it wasn't around in her day. "This type of wolfsbane is one of my all time favorites. What a wonderful smell. Of course, you three won't think so." She said. "What are you doing?" Scott asked. "It isn't obvious? I'm killing you." She said.   
Time passed by and I started getting the old feeling of the Wolfsbane poisoning. "Alpha, Beta, Omega. What are you three?" She asked. "Omega. Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack?" She said. "I've heard the cry of an Omega, it's a miserable sound." She said. "I'm . . . not." Scott tried saying. "What?" She said. "We're . . . not . . . alone." I said. That's when I screamed as loud as I could and Scott and Sam howled. 

-Derek  
I heard it; 2 howls and a screeching scream. "The boys." I said. "What?" Stiles said. "Break it." I told Stiles. "What? No way!" Stiles argued. "The McCalls are dying!" I shouted. "How do you know that?" He asked. "Stiles! I just know! Break it!" I yelled. Finally, he broke the ring of Mountain Ash. 

-Riley  
After screaming I don't remember what happened. I heard movement, but everything is a blur. When I woke up, I was in a bed. I shot up in a panic. "Where's my brothers?!?" I asked frantically. "They're in the living room, with Stiles." The deep voice said. "I thought you were gone pequeño." He said. I knew who it was then. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he squeezed me tightly. Then I remembered; Cole. I ran downstairs and there he was, pacing back and forth. "Riley." He said as he walked towards me and he hugged me so tightly, I thought he was going to break my bones. 

-Deaton  
"I can't tell if I admire your sentimentality or despise it." The woman said. I looked over and saw my sister, Marin sitting in one of the chairs. "If I want your opinion, I'll make an appointment to the guidance office." I said with a smile. "From the state of things, I think you can use a little guidance." She said. "Are you really going to leave all of this up to a couple of kids?" She asked. "They're more capable than you think." I said. "Then enjoy telling them what's coming." She said. "You've had enough to worry about." I said.


	9. The Worm Moon

-Riley  
Later that night, the twins and I went to Derek's hideout. "We need to come up with a new plan." Derek said. "Cause next time, one of us is going to be too hurt to heal." He finished. "I get it, we can't save Jackson." Scott said. "We can't seem to kill him either." Derek said. "I've seen a lot of things, but I've never seen anything like this" Derek said as he sat down. "Seems like everything we do only makes him stronger." He said. "Then how do we stop him?" I asked. "I don't know." Derek said. "I don't even know if we can." He said. "Maybe we should let the Argents handle it." Scott said. "I'm the one who turned him." Derek said. "It's my fault." He said. I walked over to him and crouched in front of him. I held his face in my hands. "You were protecting the identity of us three so that we wouldn't get hurt. You aren't the bad guy Derek." I said. ''You didn't turn him into this." Scott said. "This happened because of something in his past." He added. "It's a legend in a book it isn't that simple." Derek said. "What are you not telling us Derek?" I asked. "Why do you think I'm always keeping things from you guys?" He asked. "Because you are always keeping something from us." Scott said. "Well maybe I do it to protect you. Especially you." Derek said as he looked at me. "Doesn't being a part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott asked. "Go home boys." Derek said. ''Sleep, heal, make sure your friends are safe." He said. "The full moon is coming, and by the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's going to be a rough one." He finished.   
It felt weird being back at Allison's since her mom tried killing me, but Lydia told me to go to Allison's because she had a surprise. "Clear your schedules!" Lydia said as she came in Allison's room with a ton of bags. "How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?" Allison asked. "It's my birthday party. I have to have a dress for every hour." Lydia said. "Well either way, you'll look beautiful." I said. "I second that." Alex said. "Well, thank you, and since this is the party of the year, it's only right if my best friends and my sister enjoy my night." She said as she pushed a bag into the arms of Allison, Alex, and I. I looked in mine and it was absolutely beautiful. It was a dark grey cardigan with a turquoise button up, a black bowtie, and a pair of dark pants. I looked at the receipt and almost flipped out. The total for this; $428.93. "Is Jackson going to be there?" Allison asked. "It's the party of the year; everyone is going to be there." She said. I heard a light knock on the wall. I turned around to see Mrs. Argent and my heart started racing. "Mrs. Argent! What do you think of this one?" Lydia asked. "It's lovely. I hope you two boys don't plan on wearing dresses too." Mrs. Argent joked. "No Ma'am." Alex laughed. "Allison, Alex, can I grab you two a moment to talk?" she asked. "Can we do it later?" Allison asked. "Actually, sooner would be better." She said as she rubbed her shoulder. "The party's at 10." Lydia said. "Will you two be around before then?" Mrs. Argent asked. "I think so." Alex said as he pulled out a red shirt like my turquoise one. "You think so?" She asked. "I don't know." Allison snapped. Mrs. Argent left the room, and she didn't look happy; she looked almost heartbroken. "Happy Birthday." I said to Lydia as I handed her a small box. She opened it and it revealed the bracelet I got for her. It said her name on it. "Thank you Riley!" Lydia said as she hugged me. 

-Stiles  
I was doing some of my famous detective work when my dad walked passed my door. "Hey whatcha doing?" He asked. "Homework." I lied. He walked away. "It's spring break." He said. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Here we go again.

-Riley  
It was time for the party and Allison, Alex and I walked up the driveway to her house. "For Lydia." Allison said. "For Lydia." Alex and I repeated.   
Lydia opened the door to Stiles, struggling to get a huge box through the door. I met up with Scott and Stiles. "Have you seen Jackson?" They asked me. "No not yet. Lydia did tell me she invited him." I told them. "Dude, what are you wearing?" Scott asked me. "Something Lydia spent over $400 on." I said. "Wow. It looks nice." Stiles said. "Yeah. You look pretty hot in it." Jayson said behind me. I ignored him while Scott glared at him. "We should tell the other what we found." Stiles said. "I'm still not sure what we found." Scott said. "We figured out it has something to do with water. The fact that all of the victims were on the swim team. The way the Kanima acted around the pool." Stiles said. "So whoever controls the Kanima really hates the swim team?" Scott asked. "Hated. Specifically the 2006 swim team." Stiles said. "Maybe it could be a teacher or maybe even a student back then." I said. Allison and Alex walked up to us. "Jackson's not here." She said. "Yeah no one's here." Stiles said. "It's still early." Scott said. "Or maybe no one's coming because Lydia's turned into the town wackjob." Stiles said. "We have to do something because we've ignored her the past 2 weeks." Allison said. "She's ignored Stiles the past 10 years." Scott said. "Well this is her only chance at being normal. She wouldn't be the town wackjob if it weren't for us." Allison said. Scott called the lacrosse team, Stiles called some of his friends, I called Eli and Cole.   
Finally, the party had started. I was walking around a sea of dancing people. Finally, I found Cole. "Wow, you look amazing." He said as he smiled at me. "You don't look too bad yourself." I said as I kissed him. "Are you sure we should be here tonight?" He asked me. "Lydia spent over $400 on this outfit. I can't just leave." I said.   
I was dancing with Cole when I sensed him. I stopped. "What is it?" He asked. "We gotta find my brothers." I said. I grabbed his hand and started running through the people, following Scott's scent. "Scott, he's here." I said when I found him. "Who?" Stiles asked. "Jackson." Scott said. Lydia was handing drinks out to people. I really didn't want to drink whatever it was she gave me. Knowing Lydia, it was probably alcoholic. "Take a sip of it. You'll like it." She said. I looked at Cole and he seemed to enjoy it, and so did Alice. I took a few sips and it seemed okay. 

-Allison  
Matt wanted to talk to me. He went on and on about how sorry he is for not telling me about the pictures he took. I told him not to do it anymore and he started yelling about how there are other pretty girls. That's when I saw something familiar; my crossbow. I tried walking out of the room and he grabbed my arm. So I made it to where he went from standing, to lying on his back. I tried following the person who was carrying my crossbow but it was hard when so many people were bumping into me. But the person turned around and started walking towards me. I thought it was one of my dad's people. "Scott!" I yelled. "Scott!" I yelled again. That's when the arrow was shot into my stomach. I gasped at the pain. I looked up at the archer and I was very confused. It wasn't someone my dad hired; it was me. "Look at you. Yelling for help, always yelling for help." She said. "It's pathetic, Allison." She said. Someone bumped into me before she could shoot me in the head and I was awoken from the trance I was in. "I've got to find Riley." I said to myself.

-Riley  
I was walking around outside when I saw this group of guys, 5 of them to be exact. I kinda didn't feel safe. They were walking towards me when I realized who they were. "How did you find me?" I asked. "Just know that we found you, and this time, we're killing you." One of them said. I started panicking because I couldn't use my powers. One of them punched me in the stomach, causing me to fall. They surrounded me, kicking me everywhere and one of them pulled out a knife. They rolled me on my back and I was done. He sliced me throat open and I screamed. "Riley!" Eli screamed. I was shaken by him and I saw that I was still alive. "What happened?" I asked. "I don't know, but we've got to get you to your brothers." He said as he picked me up.   
I was walking with Allison and Eli when Alex ran up to us. "Ali, it's mom." He said. "What happened?" Allison asked. "We have to go now Allison!" Alex yelled as he grabbed her hand. "I'll be fine Allison. Go." I said. Alex and Allison hugged me and they left. Eli helped me walk until we came upon my brothers, Alice, and Cole. The party was starting to get out of control. People were making out with inanimate objects and yelling uncontrollably. We couldn't find Lydia anywhere. People started jumping into the pool and I heard someone screaming. "No! I can't swim!" He yelled. I turned around just in time to see Matt being thrown into the pool. It's him! He controls the Kanima. I tried to get through the crowd of people to help him. By the time I got to the pool, he was out and Jackson was beside him. That's when we heard the sirens. "Time to go." Sam said. We all left the house and we stood there as we saw Matt and the Kanima; and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.


	10. Breaking Rules

-Riley  
Scott, Stiles, Sam, Eli, Cole, Alice, and I were in Stiles' room with his dad going over evidence. "So this kid's the real killer?" Mr.Stilinski Stilinski asked. "Yeah." Stiles answered. "No." Mr.Stilinski disagreed. "Yes." Stiles argued. "No." Mr.Stilinski repeated. "Dad come on. Everyone knows that police look for ways to connect victims to the murders." Stiles said. "All he had to do was look through the transcripts and see what class they all had in common." I said. "Except the rave promoter Kara, wasn't in Harris' class." Mr.Stilinski said. "Yeah okay sorry, so they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles asked. Mr.Stilinski hesitated. "You know what, no they're not dropping the charges against him, but that doesn't prove anything." He said. "Scott, Sam, do you believe this?" He asked. "It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you gotta trust us." Scott said. "We know it's Matt." Sam said. "He took Harris' car and he knew that if the police found tire tracks at the crime scene and if enough of the victims were in his class, they'd think it was him." Stiles said. "Alright, I'll give the remote possibility that it was him but give me a motive. Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and their coach dead?" Mr.Stilinski asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Stiles exclaimed. "Our swim team sucks!" He continued. "Okay we don't have a motive yet." He said. "But does Harris?" He asked. "What do you want me to do?" Mr.Stilinski asked us. "We need to look at the evidence." Scott blurted out. "Yeah that would be in the station, where I am no longer employed." Mr. Stilinski replied. "Trust me they'll let you in." Stiles said. "Trust you?" Sheriff asked. "Trust . . . Scott?" Stiles asked. "Scott, I trust. Riley, I trust. Sam, I trust." Mr.Stilinski answered.   
Stiles, Scott, Sam and I went to the Sheriff's station with Mr.Stilinski. He talked to the lady and we gained access to the evidence.   
We were going over videos and Allison called me. "Hey Allison, what's up?" I answered. I could tell that she's been crying. "What is it?" I asked. "My mom. She's dead." She said. I stood there in complete silence. "I'll be right over." I said. I hung up the phone and started towards the door. "Where are you going?" Scott asked me. "Mrs. Argent is dead." I said. They all looked at me. "Seriously?" Stiles asked. "Yeah. She died last night." Sheriff Stilinski said. Before they started yelling, I left. I ran as fast as I could to get to her house. I knocked on the front door. Mr. Argent opened it and he grabbed me by my neck. "What are you doing here? Here to cause my family more pain?" He seethed. "No Mr. Argent. I'm here to pay my respects." I tried saying. "Dad, let him go!" Alex screamed as he ran and pulled his dad away from me. I fell to the ground, trying to catch my breath. Alex helped me up and we went into Allison's room, where Anna, Lydia, Max, and Allison were. "Allison I'm so sorry. I know my apologies do nothing to bring her back, but please know that no matter what I'm here for you." I said as she cried on my chest. Lydia, Alex, Max, Anna , and Lydia came and wrapped their arms around us.   
-Scott  
After Riley left, we went over camera feed in the hospital. We noticed that matt stopped to talk to one person in particular; my mom. Sam got mom on the phone and I called Riley.   
-Riley  
A few hours had went by and Allison had finally gone to sleep. I followed Alex to his room. He shut the door behind us and stayed facing the door. "You okay Alex?" I asked him. "It just doesn't seem like something my mother would do. How could she leave us like this? All I was looking forward to was a normal life here in Beacon Hills. I'm back for a few months and my aunt dies. After her, my mom. What have I done wrong?" He cried. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned around and hugged my waist as he fell to his knees crying. I stood there frozen, terrified to move. I started shushing him and telling him it was going to be okay. He stood up after about 15 minutes and we went to his bed. He laid his head on my lap and I played with his hair and before I knew it, Alex was asleep. I felt my phone vibrate; it was Scott. "Yeah?" I answered. "It's Matt. It's been confirmed. Mom's on her way here now." He said. "I'm on my way." I told him. I hung up the phone and carefully moved Alex's head. "Dormir Serré Alex (Sleep tight Alex)." I whispered to him. I made my way down stairs and let myself out. Before I could get all the way through the door, Mr. Argent grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry about earlier Riley. I just got so mad because of what happened. You've always been like another son to me." He cried. "I'm okay, and so are Allison and Alex. They're both sleep." I told him. He let me go and I started running towards the Sheriff Station. 

-Scott  
"Riley said he's on his way." I said as I hung up the phone. "Mom's coming." Sam said. "Stiles, tell them to let Scott's mom and riley in at the front desk." Mr.Stilinski said. A few moments later, Stiles came back, but he wasn't alone.  
-Derek  
It was white. Everything was white. Then I heard his voice. "Derek." Riley said. I looked around everywhere and didn't see him. I heard him call me again and this time, I saw him, but he was holding something wrapped in a blanket. I walked up to him. "Riley?" I said. "Meet -" Riley was interrupted since Deaton had woke me up. I tried standing up but my legs weren't working. "You're going to be weak for several hours." Deaton said. "Why are you helping me?" I asked. "Helping your family used to be a pretty important part of my life Mr. Hale." He said. "Helping you, is a promise I made to your mother." He added. "So you're the one Laura talked about." I said. "She said you're some sort of advisor?" I asked. "She was right Derek, and right now, I have some advice that you need to listen to very carefully." He said. "What Peter did, doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll probably use his intelligence." Deaton said. "He's going to come at you. He's going to try and twist his way inside of your head, using your insecurities against you. He'll say he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him." He said. "I don't trust anyone." I said. "I know you don't. If you did, you'd be the Alpha you'd like to think you are." He said. "And sadly, the 3 people you should trust, don't trust you at all." He added. "The McCalls." I said. "They're with Stilinski right now. You need to find them and fast. I've known Gerard for a very long time, and he always has a plan." Deaton said. "And something is telling me it's going exactly as he planned." He finished. 

-Riley  
On my way to the clinic, I knew something was wrong. I heard a car come up behind me and it was Max. "Hey. Need a ride?" He asked. "No thank you Max." I said. "Riley, get in the car." He said. To avoid argument, I got in the car. "Where to?" He asked. "The Sheriff's Station." I said. When we got to the station, my mom was pulling in. "Hey Kiddo. Who's this?" She asked as she hugged me. "Maximilien Bellamy. He's a friend." I said. "Nice to meet you Max." She said. "Nice to meet you too Mrs. McCall." He said with a smile. "Thank you Max, I appreciate it." I said. "No problem." He said. My mom and I started walking up to the door and I got a really bad feeling. "Mom." I heard Scott say when we opened the door. "Oh you scared me, where is everyone?" My mom asked. The sight before us was making my blood boil. Sam was lying on the floor bleeding and Scott was being held at gunpoint; by Matt. "Mom, just do what he says and he won't hurt you." Scott said. I stood in front of my mom. "He's right." Matt said. As he said that, he shot Scott in the side and me in the leg. I screamed and so did mom."You piece of shit." I snarled. "Scott! Stiles! What happened! Are you okay!" I heard Mr.Stilinski yell. "But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you two." Matt said. My mom started walking towards us. "Get back!" Matt yelled. "Mom stop! Just do what he says." Scott said. He looked at me. "Are you okay Riley?" He asked me. "I'm fine." I said. "I said get back." Matt said. "Boys." My mom said. "Please mom. Just do what he says." Scott said. She started backing away. "You two, get up." Matt said. Stiles said something and Matt started freaking out. "Shut up! Everyone! Now, you two get up, or your mom gets a bullet next." He said. Scott stood up and he helped me up. "And don't forget your half dead brother." He said. We picked Sam up and I still heard his heartbeat. Sam had lost ALOT of blood.   
Matt put our mom in a holding cell. "Please, they need to see a doctor." My mom said. "You really think so?" He asked. "It's alright. I'm okay." Scott said. He looked down at me and I was tending to Sam's head wound. I nodded. "We're okay." Scott said. From the looks of it, Sam was cut by the Kanima and he hit is head on the way down. 'Clumsy Sammy.' I thought to myself. "No you're not okay." She cried. "It doesn't hurt momma." I said. "It's adrenaline." She said. "They have no clue do they?" Matt asked. My mom tried compromising to help us, but Matt wasn't falling for it. "Lady, if you don't shut up, the next bullet will be through his head." He said pointing the gun at Scott. "Okay." She sighed. "Back to the front McCall." He said as he grabbed Scott. 

-Scott  
We went to the front and Stiles and Derek were lying on the floor. "The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?" I said. "This isn't just about the evidence, I want the book." Matt said. "What book?" I asked. "The Bestiary." Matt said. "Not just a few pages, not a chapter, but the entire thing." He said. "I don't have it. We don't have it." I said. "It's Gerard's. What do you need it for anyway?" I asked. "Answers." He said. "To what?!" I asked. He lifted up his shirt and revealed a reptilian type skin; just like Jackson's. 

-Alex  
When I woke up, Riley was gone. I looked on my desk and there was a letter from him. 'Had to go. Things will get better for the Argents, I promise. ~Riley  
Allison had got a text from Scott about Matt wanting the Bestiary. "It's from Scott, but I know he wouldn't have sent me this." Allison said. "And he definitely wouldn't have mentioned Derek." She added. "The Sheriff Station?" Gerard asked. "If Derek's really there, I doubt it's willingly." Dad said. "Which means Jackson's there too?" Allison asked. "Maybe. Maybe him and his master." I said. 

-Stiles  
"Do you know what's going on with Matt?" I asked Derek. "Well the book's not going to help him any. He broke the rules." He answered. "What do you mean Derek?" I asked. "The Kanima is used to balance things out." He said. "Is it because he's using Jackson to kill innocent people?" I asked him. "And killing people himself." He said. "So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes it?" I asked. "Yes." He answered.

-Riley  
I was still tending to Sam's wounds with what I could. All of a sudden, the power went off. "What's going on?" My mom asked. "Hard reset." Mr.Stilinski said. I stood up when Sam grabbed my leg. "Be careful out there tiger." He said with a grin. I went to find Scott when I heard gunfire. "Scott!" I yelled. I tripped over something. Using my night eyes, I saw that it was a dead body. I screamed. "Riley?!?" I heard Derek say my name. I followed his scent. I met with Scott. "Take Stiles." Derek said to Scott. "Go!" He said. He stood up and looked at me. "I love you Riley." He said as he looked in my eyes. He kissed me and I was shocked. This wasn't the same Derek that changed my best friend into a monster; this was a changed Derek. "Go with your brother." He told me. I followed Scott and Jackson was right behind us. He kicked open door after door and finally, he couldn't kick open the last door. I heard Mr.Stilinski screaming, I heard Jackson hissing, I heard Derek growling. This was going to be one hell of a fight. Scott went to go help Derek and I went to go help my mom and the others.   
When I came to the holding cells, Mr.Stilinski was on the ground and Sam was trying to sit up. I went to go help when I saw Matt. I hid back in the shadows when I heard his spastic little heartbeat. "Didn't we tell you not to move Stilinski!" I whispered as I looked down him. Then I heard Derek growling at Matt. But if I've learned anything tonight, it's that wherever Matt it, Jackson isn't far behind. Matt fled the scene and I went to check on my mom. "Mom, are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded. I went to help Sam and the Mr.Stilinski when Jackson jumped on the bars of the holding cell. He hissed at my mom and she looked terrified. Out of nowhere, Scott picked him up and threw him. I walked over to Scott and Sam finally fully functional, joined us. "Boys, are you okay?" She asked. We looked at her. Fear took over her eyes as she looked at all three of us. We had shifted in front of our mother.  
We left and we ran into Gerard. "Go." Scott said to Sam and I. I helped Sam and he got to the same room as Stiles. Out of curiosity, I followed Gerard, and what I saw, was very disturbing and out of his code. He killed Matt, by drowning him. "So sad isn't it?" Peter said behind me. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?' I asked him. "You'll soon find out, I'm never dead for long." He said. Then we saw it, the same way that Matt became the Kanima's master, is what Gerard did.   
Gerard broke his code.


	11. Voluntary Apnea

-Stiles   
"You know, they say that when you're drowning, you don't inhale until right before you blackout." I said as I fixed my lacrosse mitt in the counselor's office. "Voluntary Apnea. It's like fighting the instinct to let any water in until you feel like you're head's exploding." I said. "But it's like once you let it in, it's stops hurting. It's not scary anymore, it's peaceful." I ended. "Are you saying you hope Matt found some peace in his last moments?" She asked me. I sighed. "I don't feel sorry for him." I said. "Can you feel sorry for the 9 year old Matt that sadly drowned?" She asked. "Just because a bunch of assholes drowned him in a pool doesn't give him the right to kill them off one by one." I said. "And my dad told me they found a ton of pictures of Allison on his computer." I added. "I just feel like there's tension between everyone now. " I said. "Have you talked to the McCalls?" She asked me. "Not really since that night. They've got their own problems to deal with though. Just wish I could help." I said. "Well if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you chose not to let your mouth open? To not let any water in?" She asked. "You can't . It's a reflex." I said. "well if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, there's more time correct?" She said. "Not a lot." I said. "But more time to fight your way to get to the surface." She said. "Yeah I guess." I said. "More time to be saved." She said. "More time to be in pain. Remember your head's exploding." I said. "If it's about survival, isn't a little pain worth it?" She asked. 'What if it just gets worse? What if it's agony and pain now, and hell afterwards?" I asked. "Then think about something President Churchill once said; If you're going through hell, keep on going." She said. 

-Riley  
Scott, Sam and I were at the clinic. Scott told me about his run in with Gerard earlier this morning and I told him I saw what he did to Matt. We heard the door bell ring. "Would one of you go see who it is?" Deaton asked. Before Scott moved, all of the dogs started barking like crazy. We all went and standing there was Isaac. Deaton opened the little door and allowed Isaac to come in. We stood around the dog on the operating table. "Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked. Deaton chuckled. "What?" Isaac laughed. "The boys said the same thing to me a few months ago." He said. "One day they could tell which animals were and weren't getting better." He said. "He isn't getting better is he?" Isaac asked. We shook our heads. "It's cancer?" He asked. "It has a certain smell doesn't it?" Deaton asked. We nodded. "Come here Isaac." Deaton said. "You're aware of your new abilities. Ever wonder if they could help others?" He asked. "Let me see your hand." I said to Isaac. I led his hand to the dog. He looked down at his hand and saw his veins turn black. He gasped. "What did I do to him?" He asked. "You took some of his pain away Isaac." Scott said. "Only a little, but sometimes, a little can make a pretty big difference." Deaton said. Isaac cried. "It's okay. First time we did it, we cried too." Sam said. Isaac laughed. Maybe this is something good.   
"Boyd and Erica are leaving tonight." Isaac said. Ever since earlier, Isaac hasn't really left my side. "During the game." He added. "Why are you telling us?" Scott asked. "I'm asking for some sort of advice." Isaac said. "Why from us?" Scott asked. "Because I trust you three." He answered. "Why?" Sam asked. "Because you three always seem to want to do whatever is right." He said. "We usually have no idea what we're doing." I said. "Actually, I always have no idea what I'm doing but that's okay." Scott said. "Well what are you doing now?" Isaac asked. "Well, we're not going anywhere." Scott said. "We have too many people here who need us." I said. "Well I guess that makes me lucky because I have no one." Isaac said. He left and I just didn't feel right. He was honestly a good person, just dealt a shitty hand in life.  
It was time for the game. Scott found Sam and I and told us what Jackson warned Danny about. Coach went on and gave his speech. I saw my mom and gave her a bear hug. I stood with her and Stiles. "What the hell is he talking about?" She asked. "He does this every single year." Stiles said. "Seriously?" She asked. Coach was giving the independence day speech to lacrosse players. Apparently, Scott wasn't playing tonight, and neither were Sam and I, courtesy of Gerard.  
Stiles, Scott, Sam and I were sitting on the bench. "Is your dad coming tonight?" Scott asked Stiles. "He's already here. He's sitting with your mom." He said. "Have any of you seen Allison?" Scott asked. I shook my head no. "Not yet. Have any of you seen Lydia?" Stiles asked. I shook my head no again. "Do you know what's going on?" He asked. Scott exhaled. "No not yet." He said. "It's going to be bad isn't it? Like it always is." Stiles said. "That's what it looks like." Scott said. "We can't just give up. We have to do something." I said. "Riley, there's nothing we can do. Gerard had coach bench all of us." Sam said. Stiles sighed. I looked at him and he had tears in his eyes. "The other night, seeing my dad get knocked out by Matt and me being useless, it sucked because I want to help. But I can't do the things you three can do." Stiles said. "It's okay Stiles. " Scott said. "You're the one who runs with the wolves. You're already like us." I said. "We're losing." He said. "What the hell do you mean? The game hasn't even started." Coach said behind us. "Put your helmet on and get out there. You're taking Greenberg's place." He said. "What?" Stiles said shocked. "My son is on the field!" I heard from behind us. We turned around to see the cheering coming from Sheriff Stilinski. We giggled. "Boys, can you hear me?" We heard. We looked up to see the voice coming from the snake known as Gerard. "You can. That's good. So listen closely, because this game is about to get very interesting." He said. "What does that mean?" I asked Sam. "I don't know." He said. "Let's put a real clock on this game boys. You have until the last 30 seconds to give me Derek and if not, Jackson's going to kill someone. It's up to you, but you will help me take Derek out." Gerard said.   
It was sad to say that Stiles was getting murdered out there. It was a time out and we three stood up. "Sit down boys." Coach said. "Coach we're dying out there!" Scott said. "I'm aware. Stay seated." Coach said. Isaac came and sat by me. "You came to help?" Scott said. "Actually, I came to win." Isaac said as he smiled. I hugged Isaac. "By the way, you do have someone. You have me Isaac." I whispered in his ear. I felt his evil glare on us. I turned to see Gerard looking at us. Alex came behind me. "Why aren't you on the field stopping Jackson?" He asked me. "Your grandfather." I said. "Where's Allison?" I asked him. "I don't know. Before I left her and my dad were in the basement talking about something." He said. I nodded. "You should leave. Before your grandpa threatens to kill me again." I said. "So do any of you have a plan?" Isaac asked. "No not yet. Right now it's keep Jackson from killing everyone." Sam said. "We have to make it so coach has no choice but to put one of you three in." Isaac said. "He has a bench full of guys to put on the field before any of us." I said. We all looked at Isaac. "Can you do it so that no one goes to the hospital?" Scott asked him. "I can only try." He said.   
Isaac got on the field and it seemed like one by one, the guys were dropping like flies.   
Jackson hit Isaac and paralyzed him. Stupid toxin. "Scott, you're in." Coach said. "Good luck and be careful Scott." I said.   
I heard the unsheathing of a sword. I looked around and saw nothing but I remembered that I've heard it before; the same night Gerard killed that Omega. "Sam, Scott, Isaac's in trouble." I said. We ran to the locker room and what do you know, Gerard was there, with his sword, pointed at Isaac. "You know, you're just as sick and twisted as Kate. Killing teenagers and threatening war." I said as I emerged from the shadows. I had an arrow in my hand, in case I needed to stab someone. Scott and Sam appeared in the mirror behind Isaac. We took down the hunters and Gerard seemed to slip away. "Where'd he go?" Scott asked. We made our way outside through a cheering crowd. I looked at the scoreboard. "Scott, it's counting down." I said. We looked for Jackson. "There!" Scott pointed out. The buzzer rang. "Nothing happened." Sam said. The lights started going out. "Sam, go for Mom, Sheriff Stilinski, and Lydia. Scott, cover Jackson. I'll go for Stiles." I said. Using our wolf eyes, we found our way through the dark. Everyone was running and screaming. "Boys! Where are you?" I heard my mom scream. I saw it, someone was on the ground. "Someone's down on the field." My mom said as she found us. The lights came back on. We started towards the downed body. It was #37, Jackson Whittemore. Lydia followed us. My mom leaned down to listen to his heartbeat. ''He isn't breathing. No pulse either." She said. They lifted up his jersey and it revealed puncture wounds. "He did that to himself? Look at his claws." Isaac said. But something else was off; Stiles was missing.   
Derek came by after the game and told me Peter told him something important to us; Peter knows how to save Jackson.


	12. To Kill or To Save a Kanima

-Stiles

I was kidnapped after the game. Next thing I knew, I was being thrown down stairs. I heard a whimpering sound. I looked for a light switch and I saw 2 people I hadn't seen in a very long time; Erica and Boyd.

-Riley

"If he answers his phone, texts, anything, if anyone of you guys see him, please let me know." Sheriff Stilinski said. "We'll make sure to call you first." Isaac said. "We'll find him." Scott said. Everyone was out of the locker room. Scott, Sam, Isaac, Eli, and I used every single thing of Stiles' possession to try and find him. "How come Riley gets a shirt and I get his stinky shoe?" Isaac asked. We turned around to see Derek. "We need to have a talk." He said. "All of us." Peter said. "You're alive again?" Sam asked.

-Stiles

I tried getting them down but I couldn't; it was electrified. "They were trying to tell you it's electrified." I heard Gerard say. "What are you doing to them? Let them go." I said. "At the moment, just letting them hang." He said. "No point in torture. They won't tell me where that damn Derek is." He added. "So why am I here?" I asked. He walked over to me and backhanded me. Then, started punching me.

-Scott

"What in the hell is this?" I asked. "You know, I thought the same exact thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's Station." Derek said. "Okay, hold on, he threatened to kill my mother. I had to get close to him anyway." I said. "I'm gonna go with Scott, have you seen his mom?" Peter said. "Shut up!" Derek, Scott, Sam and I said all together. "Who's he?" Isaac asked me. "Peter, Derek's uncle. A few months ago, he tried killing us all and we set him on fire and Derek of course, slashed his throat." I said. "Hi." Peter whispered. "Well that's good to know." Isaac said. "How is Peter alive?" I asked. "Just know that he knows how to stop Jackson." Derek said. "Well that's very helpful, except for the fact that Jackson's dead." Isaac said. "What?" Derek said. "Yeah he died on the field." Riley said. "Why is this not being taken as good news?" Isaac asked. "Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen, Gerard planned for it to happen." Peter said. "But why? Why let Jackson die?" Derek asked. "That's what we need to figure out." Peter said. "And this window of opportunity is closing very fast." He finished.

-Riley

We left the school and I met up with Cole and Alice. I sent Alice off with my brothers and Cole came with me to Stilinski's place. I opened the door and Sheriff Stilinski looked at me. "I'm just looking to see if he was here. Maybe there was some sort of clue he left." I said. "I'll help." He said. "Dad, you're stressing yourself out enough." I said. "Riley, I'd do the same thing if it were you or one of your brothers." He said. I sighed and he came along. "I'm not finding anything." He said after about an hour. He called my mom and told her to let him know if she sees him. "Stiles?" I said as I heard his heartbeat. They turned around to see a beaten and bloodied Stiles. "Dad, it's okay. I'm okay." Stiles began as Sheriff Stilinski started walking towards him. They started arguing and I fought back tears. Someone did this to hurt us. And it wasn't going to stop here. Once the sheriff left the room, I tended to Stiles' wounds. I touched the wound on his cheek and I saw it. It was Gerard, and he had Erica and Boyd in the basement of their house.

I got an urgent call from Scott. Apparently, there was something going on with Jackson's body. We went in and Scott and Isaac were already there. "What's happening?" Scott asked. "I thought you knew." My mom said. Jackson's body jerked. We all backed up. "Mom, can you zip up the bag please." Scott said. Scott got on the phone with Derek. We had to do something because Jackson was turning into something way worse than what he is now. Cole, Scott, and Isaac picked up the body bag and carried Jackson out to my mom's car. But of course, my brain dead brother dropped the bag. I saw a car pull up and it was a man I didn't expect; Mr. Argent. "You're by yourself." Scott said. "I'm alone more than you know." He said. Alex got out of the car and came over to me and hugged me. "I'm glad you're safe." He said. "What do you want?" Isaac said. "We don't have much in common boys, but at this moment, we have a common enemy." Argent said. "That's why we're trying to get him out of here and save him." Scott said. "Not Jackson. Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head. Just like Kate." Argent said. "I'm losing her. And I know you and Riley are losing her as well." He said. "You're right." I said. "So can you trust us to fix this?" Scott asked. Argent nodded. "Then let us go." Scott said. "No. My car's faster." Argent said. We loaded Jackson in the car and Argent took us to the old Ironworks factory. "He stopped moving." Isaac said. "Where is Derek?" Argent asked. Derek came running in. He walked over to me. "I'm here for Jackson. Not you Derek." Argent said. "For some reason, I don't exactly find that very comforting." He said as he hugged me. He shook Cole's hand. This is a very extremely awkward situation. "Where's my sister?" Cole asked. "She's with Mrs. Mccall." Derek said. "And my brother?" I asked. "Right here behind you." Sam said. "Get Jackson inside." Derek said. Cole, Isaac and Scott carried Jackson inside. "Where are they? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Scott asked. Derek looked around. "Who are you talking about?" Derek asked Scott. "Peter and Lydia." Scott said. Derek opened the bag. "Derek, stop." I said. "You said you know how to save him. Stop." Scott yelled. "We're past that now." Derek said. "Think about it! Gerard controls Jackson now. He's his own personal guard dog. He's too dangerous. He set all of this in motion so that Jackson can gain more strength and more power." Derek said. "If Jackson's a dog then he's gone mad. And my father wouldn't let a mad dog live." Argent said. "Why of course I wouldn't." Gerard said. One of his hunters dragged 2 people in. "Let me go!" One yelled. I knew that voice. I knew the other's scent. The hunter threw him on the ground. "Max?" I said. "Riley?" He answered. "Caught him sneaking around outside." Gerard said. "Leave him out of this." I demanded. The other; Eli. "Anything as dangerous and as out of control as him, is better off dead." Gerard said. Derek went to kill Jackson, but Jackson but his claws through Derek's chest. "Derek!" I screamed. Jackson threw Derek across the room. "Riley, I'll be fine. Get the human somewhere safe now." Derek said as I ran to him. "Well done Scott. Like the concerned teenage friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek in hopes that he'd be saved. You just didn't know that you were bringing Derek to me." Gerard said. Scott ducked and Isaac was impaled with an arrow. "Isaac!" I ran over to him. "Allison?!?!" Scott said. Scott lifted Isaac up and helped me move him. I ran for Max. "Riley, what's going on?" He asked me frantically. "No time for questions Max." I said as I carried him. Argent and Alex were shooting at Jackson. I took Max and put him behind a concrete wall. "Max, stay here. I promise I will tell you everything, but right now, you must stay out of the way." I said. He nodded. I ran out and caught up with my brothers and Isaac. "Showtime?" I asked. "Showtime." Scott said. We shifted. Time to take Jackson down. We charged towards Jackson. It seemed like the more we fought, the less amount of damage we were doing. Allison shot an arrow and Jackson deflected it and it hit Max. "Max!" I screamed. Cole went to him. Derek was cut across his stomach by Jackson. Isaac went to go help him when Allison came in front of him. Using her daggers, she cut him. "Allison!" I screamed as she went towards Derek. Jackson grabbed her arm with one hand and her throat with the other. "Not yet Allison." Gerard said. "What's going on?" She asked. "He's doing what he originally came here to do." Scott said. "So you know?" He asked. "What is he talking about?" Allison asked. "It was the night outside of the hospital. When I stabbed you and threatened your mother." Gerard said. "I knew it was something in your eyes. You could smell it." He said. "He's dying." I said. "I am, and I have been for a few years now." He replied. "And sadly for me, science has not made a cure for cancer yet." He added. "But the supernatural does." He said. "You're a monster." Argent said. "Not yet, but soon." Gerard said. "What are you doing?" Allison cried. He looked at Jackson and he tighten his grip on Allison's neck. "You're going to kill her too?" Argent cried. "When it comes to survival, I'd kill you Christopher Argent!" Gerard spat. "Scott?" He said. Scott started walking towards Derek. "Scott don't!" Cole yelled. Scott grabbed Derek by his neck. "Scott don't." Derek said. "You know he's going to kill me." He said. "He'll be an Alpha." Derek finished. "True, but I think he knows that. And I'm sure he doesn't care." Gerard said. "He knows that the prize is Allison." He finished. He made Derek show his canines and Gerard put his arm in Derek's mouth. Gerard screamed as Derek bit down. Derek fell to the ground and Gerard held his arm up, so proud of his bite. Too proud to notice it bleeding black. "What the hell is this?" Gerard asked. "What did you do?" He demanded. "Everyone always said Gerard had a plan." I said as I walked towards Scott. "We had a plan too." Sam said as he walked behind me. "We switched his normal pills, with capsules filled with Mountain Ash." Scott said. Gerard's nose started bleeding black and his eyes did too. He started throwing up black liquid. Scott shielded my eyes with his hand. Gerard fell to the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked us. "Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not ours." Scott said. Gerard started crawling on the ground. "Kill them. KILL ALL OF THEM!" He yelled. Just then, an all too familiar Jeep bursted through the doors;

and hit Jackson.

"Did I get him? Please tell me I got him" Stiles asked. Jackson jumped on top of the Jeep and of course, Stiles screamed like a girl. Lydia, Alice, Anna, and him got out of the car. "Jackson!" Lydia yelled. She held up something. "Lydia!" Stiles screamed. Scott grabbed him. Jackson looked at the key. "Alice, go help your brother." I told her. "Got it." She said. I don't know what Lydia did, but Jackson started turning back to a human. He took the key from Lydia and started backing away. Derek started standing up. Jackson looked at Derek and held his hands out. Derek and Peter put their claws into Jackson, and I'm sure he's going to die. Scott held me in his arms as I fought back tears. Yeah I hated Jackson, but he was a part of my first experience here. A life without Jackson just doesn't seem right. They finally took their claws out of him and he stood there, choking on air. Lydia ran to him. "Do you still love me?" Jackson asked her. "I do. I do still love you." She said. I looked at Stiles and he looked hurt. Lydia laid Jackson down on the ground and cried as he took his last breath. "Where's Gerard?" Alex asked. "He can't be too far." Argent said. I started hearing a scratching sound. Almost like claws on concrete. Jackson slowly stood up and he roared. He was finally the werewolf he wanted to be. Lydia saw him and hugged him.

I went to go find Max. "Max are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine Riley." He laughed. "Get Max to my mom and Eli to Deaton." I told Alice and Cole. Cole grabbed my arm. "I love you." He said. "I love you too Cole." I told him.

We left the Ironworks. "Allison, I have something to show you." I said. "What is it?" She asked. I walked towards her. "Riley, what are you doing?" She asked. "Just stand still." I told her. I held my hand to her cheek and I showed her what happened the night her mother was bitten; I showed her what her mother did. She gasped as I took my hand away. She hugged me as tight as she could. "Riley, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. You're my best friend and there's nothing I'd do intentionally to hurt you." She cried in my ear. "I know Allison. You're forgiven." I said as I ran my fingers through her hair. I left her and went to go find Derek. He hugged me and I hugged him back. "I have to tell you about something." He said. "What is it?" I asked. "When I was unconscious, after Peter came back to life, I had a vision that you had a kid; that we had a kid." He said. "What?" I questioned. "Anastasius Romeo Delgado McCall Hale." He said the name. "Derek, I don't man to sound like an ass, but I don't really think I'd be a good father right now, and neither would you." I said. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He said as he held his head down and walked away. I found my brothers. I hugged them both. "Are you ready for your trip?" Sam asked me. "I am now. Knowing that Beacon Hills is safe once again, I'm good." I laughed. Stiles came up behind me. "Be safe kiddo. I expect a phone call everyday." Stiles said. "Okay Stiles." I laughed.

-Isaac

Peter, Derek and I were walking up to the Hale house. "You haven't told Isaac everything yet have you?" Peter asked Derek. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build a pack?" Peter asked. "As a new Alpha, people take notice to things." He finished. "People like who?" I asked. "What is this? What's it mean?" I asked. "It's their symbol Isaac. And it means they're coming." Derek said. "Who's coming?" I asked. "Alphas. A whole pack of them." Derek said. "And they aren't coming, they're already here." Peter said.

-Riley

Alex, Allison, Argent and I had been in France for a few weeks now, and I loved every bit of it. I called Scott and the rest of the gang when I could, I had fun with the Argents, I loved training with the archer. I was happy. After all of the Kanima mess, it was good to just kick back and relax. But eventually, something bad is bound to happen.

After I got out of the shower, I got on Skype and did a group video call with Scott, Stiles, Sam, Cole, Alice, Max, Eli, Lydia, and Anna. After 3 and a half hours, I called it a night. I said my goodbyes and goodnights. I laid on the bed and allowed my slumber to take me under. But then, I had a nightmare. One by one, all of my friends died. My mom, Sam, Scott, Stiles, everyone was dead. I woke up screaming. Alex, Mr. Argent and Allison came through the door. "Riley what's wrong?" Alex asked. "This can't happen." I cried. Mr. Argent sat on the bed and put his arm around me. I cried into his chest as Allison played with my hair and Alex rubbed my back. They weren't safe in Beacon Hills, and I can't warn them.

This is the end .

For now .


End file.
